In Thy Brother's Stead
by weasleymum0105
Summary: What if? What if Peter's treachery was discovered in time to save Sirius from Azkaban? What if it was him and not the Dursleys who raised Harry Potter? Would the Boy Who Lived be the same? Would the Wizarding world?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black rushed through the halls of Hogwarts Castle headed toward the headmaster's office. Thankfully, it was past curfew and the halls were empty, because he was late. Those who knew Sirius would tell you that this was nothing new. He always arrived late. Generally, however, this was through his own machinations as he strove to maintain his façade of an irresponsible playboy. In reality, he was a great deal more complex than that.

Sirius' act, which had started when he was still in school as a way to hide his troubled home life, had been maintained afterwards because it was an ideal and quite believable cover. No one who was not a very close friend suspected that Sirius Black, rebellious prankster, was, in fact, a brilliant strategist and lethal fighter. Few people knew that he, along with James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Lily Evans Potter, had graduated at the top of his year. Fewer still knew that Dumbledore himself had recruited him, along with the Potters, Lupin, and their other friend Peter Pettigrew, to join the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius and his friends had quickly become some of the Order's most valuable members.

It was their value to the Light side, Sirius reflected wryly to himself, that had most probably forced James and Lily to go into hiding shortly after the birth of their son, his godson, Harry. There was, of course, a prophecy about defeating Voldemort which might involve baby Harry as well, but Sirius put very little stock into things like that. He liked to think that people were in charge of their own fate. Either way, Voldemort was after the Potters and Sirius was determined to protect them, with his life if necessary.

This thought brought Sirius back to the reason why he was hurrying through Hogwarts now. Dumbledore had sent word that he had just received some new information regarding the suspected traitor in the Order. He finally arrived at the gargoyle which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. Pausing to collect himself, he grinned his trademark grin at the statue which, he had decided in second year, looked so much like his mother that he had christened it Walburga.

"Pepper Imps," he murmured, impatiently waiting for the gargoyle to move so he could go up the steps to the office.

"Sirius my boy," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling. "We were becoming concerned."

"Sorry sir. I was sort of… umm… busy when your message arrived and it took me a few minutes to… uh… extricate myself," Sirius said.

"Blonde, redhead or brunette Pads?" a familiar voice to his right asked. Sirius turned, his face splitting into a genuine smile when he spotted the other two men in the office.

"Prongs! Moony! I didn't realize you two were going to be here. How's my godson doing?" he said.

"He was giving his mummy a hard time as of half an hour ago. He'd somehow gotten into the candy jar and well… sugar and a fifteen month old are not a good combination at bedtime," James said grinning.

"Somehow Prongs?" Remus asked. "Are sure that his doting father didn't slip him a chocolate frog or two?"

"Moony! I'm shocked that you would think that of me," James replied innocently. "Besides they were Bertie Botts." Sirius laughed and turned to his other friend.

"How's the new job Rem?" he asked.

"Gone," Remus replied with a trace of bitterness.

"Gods, sorry mate," Sirius said, putting a comforting hand on the lycan's shoulder.

"S'ok. It happens," Remus shrugged. "It was a bit boring anyway… cataloging books all day."

Sirius looked at him sympathetically. Cataloging books all day was exactly the sort of job Remus would've loved, and they all knew it. The wizarding world was a cruel place for a werewolf. Voldemort offered them a better shot at life, which was exactly why James and Sirius had reluctantly begun to suspect that their friend was the traitor. Ruthlessly, he pushed his suspicions to the back of his mind for now. Hopefully, Dumbledore's new information would allay them once and for all.

"You're a rubbish liar Lupin," Sirius said. "You'll find something better though."

"Rubbish liar? Me? Correct me if I'm wrong Mr. Padfoot, but weren't you the one who told Maddie Brown that you couldn't go out with her because you were going to be busy leading a house elf rebellion?" Remus smirked.

"The sad part is that she bought it," James said, chuckling.

"True," Remus replied, smiling at the memory. "Merlin I've missed you guys."

"Yeah, I've missed you both too," James said, his smile fading. Sirius realized, suddenly, how tired and worried his best friend looked.

"It'll be alright James. We'll keep them safe," he said.

"No one will be safe until we can catch this traitor and get rid of Voldemort," James said grimly.

"Although I fear James that you may be correct about Voldemort, we are, I believe, closing in on our traitor, thanks to the information which I received earlier this evening," Dumbledore said grimly.

"What sort of information?" Remus asked frowning. James and Sirius exchanged a glance, hoping that whatever Dumbledore had to say would put to rest their fears about Remus.

"Have a seat gentlemen," Dumbledore said, waving his wand and creating chairs for them to sit on. He waited for them to settle themselves before his answered Remus' question.

"As you know," he began. "I have an informant amongst the Death Eaters. Thus far, he had been unable to gain us any useful information as to the traitor's identity. Last night that changed. Although, he was unable to get close enough to hear anything helpful, he saw something which could lead us straight to our spy. He saw the man transform."

"Transform?" Remus questioned sharply. Dumbledore nodded.

"It would seem that our traitor is an animagus. His form is a small animal of some sort. My informant thought perhaps a rodent, most likely…" Dumbledore said.

"A rat," Sirius finished for him.

"Peter," Remus said, his shock evident on his face

"No!" James said. "It can't be Peter. It can't."

"Mr. Pettigrew is an animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Sirius answered, exchanging a look with the others before continuing. "James and I are too."

"They did it to help me during the full moon," Remus explained guiltily. "James is a stag. Sirius is a large black dog. Peter is…"

"A rat and a traitor," James interrupted angrily, rising from his chair. "You realize what this means? He knows. If Peter is the spy, then Voldemort knows exactly where to find us. I've got to go home… get Lily and Harry. They're in danger!"

"James we don't know for sure that it's Pete," Sirius said, standing up as well.

"Bloody hell Pads! You think its just a coincidence that within days of switching secret keepers to Peter that the spy, who just happens to have an animagus form that could very well be Peter's, meets with Voldemort," James yelled waving his arms wildly.

"You switched secret keepers to Peter? Why?" Remus questioned.

"It was all part of a plan to throw off Voldemort. Everyone would think that I was the secret keeper. No one would suspect Peter. James, Lily, and Harry would be safe. It was foolproof," Sirius answered.

"Except that the rat betrayed us. I'm going home to get Lily and Harry and bring them here," James said, grabbing a handful of powder and stepping into the floo before anyone could stop him.

"James! Wait!" Dumbledore said, but James was already gone.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius swore, heading for the floo as well.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore commanded. "Wait! Rushing in without a plan would be foolhardy at best, and may very well result in even more death then we're already possibly facing."

"Don't worry, Albus," Sirius growled. "I have a plan. Save James, Lily, and Harry, and then kill a rat."

"Not without me," Remus said. His soft voice was much harsher than normal and his eyes had gone a flat, feral amber.

Sirius gave an involuntary shiver and almost pitied Wormtail when Moony caught him. To a werewolf, betraying the pack was the ultimate offense, as Sirius knew very well from The Incident in sixth year. It had taken months and a fairly savage beating from his normally tranquil friend before he was back in the werewolf's good graces. He knew that in Moony's mind Peter's offense was even worse. Betraying a pack secret was one thing, endangering a pack member, not to mention a pack member's mate and defenseless cub, was unforgivable and would only increase Moony's fury. To put it bluntly, Wormtail was wolf chow.

"Let's go then," Sirius said grimly. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire, and stepped in calling out his destination. He felt the familiar spin of the floo before he hit what felt like a brick wall. He was quickly spat back out onto the floor of the Headmaster's office.

"Unblock the floo," Sirius growled, as Remus pulled him up off the floor.

"Unfortunately Sirius, the blockage is not on this end," Dumbledore said grimly. Sirius felt himself pale.

"We've got to get to Godric's Hollow now!" he exclaimed. Dumbledore nodded in agreement before turning to the portraits in the room.

"Dilys please alert the staff at St. Mungo's that we may be bringing in injuries," he said to the portrait of a plump witch.

"Right away Headmaster," the witch said, scurrying away.

"Armando, go to the Ministry and find Alastor Moody. Tell him to get as many trustworthy aurors as he can to Godric's Hollow as soon as possible," Dumbledore continued.

"On my way Albus," the portrait said, disappearing from his frame.

"Gentlemen, follow me," Dumbledore said, illuminating his wand and slipping behind a tapestry behind his desk. The two Marauders hastened to follow. A steeply sloped tunnel opened before them. As quickly as possible, they made their way down it. After what felt like an eternity the tunnel leveled out and ended at a stone wall. Dumbledore tapped the wall in an intricate pattern with his wand and it slid aside. The trio exited out from under the base of the statues of the winged boars which guarded Hogwarts' gates.

"How did we miss this one?' Sirius couldn't help but murmur to Remus. Lupin shrugged in reply.

"Wands out gentlemen. We'll apperate to the edge of the village and make our way on foot, just in case there are Death Eaters present. We don't know who or what we may be facing so be prepared for anything," Dumbledore said before stepping out of the school wards and apperating away. Remus drew his wand and rapidly followed.

Sirius paused only long enough to send a silent prayer to keep his friends safe to whatever higher powers that might have been listening before he too disappeared into the Halloween Night.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at the edge of Godric's Hollow with their wands drawn and their eyes alert. The village sprawled sleepily before them, only the occasional glimmer of a jack-o-lantern and the normal night time noise broke the silence.

"Not to sound like a bad muggle movie, but it's quiet… too quiet," Sirius murmured. Beside him Remus tilted his head as though listening. Sirius knew that Remus' senses were much keener than his own, especially this close to a full moon. Lupin shook his head.

"I don't hear anything, but they could be using silencing charms," he said.

"It is an unusual tactic for Voldemort to employ," Dumbledore said quietly. "Nevertheless, we should proceed with caution gentlemen."

Nodding, Sirius lead the way with Remus and Dumbledore close behind. Despite the fact that things remained so quiet, Sirius could feel his tension build the closer they got to James and Lily's house. By the time they turned down the lane upon which his friends lived he was so tense that Remus' hiss of indrawn breath nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

"What is it Remus?" Dumbledore whispered.

"They're here… in the house. We've got to move before we're too late," he said.

The three began to run. Sirius had a moment to marvel at the speed at which a man as old as Dumbledore could move before the house came into view. By this time, even Sirius could hear the fighting coming from what appeared to be one of the upstairs bedrooms. Harry's room, he realized with a start. He frantically increased his pace as the fighting came to a sudden halt and instead of fighting a pleading voice could be heard.

"Not my son! You've got me. Kill me, but not Harry! He's just a baby," the voice floated through the window. Sirius dimly realized it was James' voice pleading for his son's life

"Step aside Potter and I might spare you. You could even join me. Blood traitor that you are, you're blood is still pure. All I need to spare your life is your son's death. You can have more after all… children whose blood runs clean," Voldemort's voice hissed as the three rescuers reached the gate to James and Lily's yard.

"I'll never join you, Snakeface and I will give my life for my son's," James said.

"Very well. _Avada Kedavra!"_

"No!" Sirius' mind screamed as his heart wrenched at the sound of his best friend's body hitting the floor.

They had arrived at the Potter's front door by now. Remus who had at some point passed Sirius, practically ripped the door off it's hinges in his haste to get it open, to get to Harry before he met the same fate as his father. As they entered the house, all three were brought up short at the sight of Lily Potter, sprawled, dead at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh Merlin, Lily," Remus said tears in his voice.

Every fiber of Sirius' being was screaming at him to stop… to mourn the loss of his family, for that's what they were. The sound of a baby's increasingly frantic crying kept his feet moving, however. His feet were on the first step, with both of his companions inches behind him, when he heard the sound which froze his heart.

"Good bye Harry Potter. _Avada Kedavra!"_

The frantic crying stopped and was replaced by a high cold laugh which was itself replaced moments later by a scream of sheer agony. Sirius and the others were knocked down the stairs by a wave of pure magic which caused the windows to shatter and the walls to shake. As the shaking subsided, silence fell in the house. Sirius struggled shakily to his feet, assisting Dumbledore up as well.

"What in Merlin's name…" he began only to be interrupted by Remus.

"Harry!" he exclaimed and rushed up the stairs.

"Moony! What're you… Dammit!" Sirius growled and rushed after his friend.

He hurried down the hall towards Harry's room trying to ignore the destruction around him. He almost ran into Remus who was frozen staring into the baby's room. He peered around his only remaining friend, dreading what he knew he'd see and nearly dropped his wand in shock. There sitting next to the body of his father was Harry, completely alive and unharmed except for a jagged lightning bolt shaped cut on his forehead which was healing even as they watched. The only sign of Voldemort was a pile of black robes in the corner emitting a thick oily smoke.

"Harry? But how… That's… He's alive… But we heard him… How?" Sirius said incoherently, his heart shattering as his godson began to poke and pull at his father trying to wake him up..

"I believe now is not the time to wonder how, Sirius," Dumbledore said as the house gave a great shudder. The headmaster walked to Harry and, smiling gently, picked him up.

"Da?" Harry questioned, the tear tracks on his face giving mute testimony to the fact that, as young as he was, the young boy knew that something was terribly wrong.

"I'm sorry little one, but he's gone," Dumbledore said sadly.

His words finally penetrated through the shock that Sirius was feeling and the impact of what he was seeing hit him. Dropping to his knees, he clutched his best friend's body to him and gave a very dog like howl of anguish. Dimly, he was aware of Remus next to him sharing his grief and trying to comfort him all at the same time, while little Harry was practically throwing himself out of the old man's arms trying to reach them.

"Damn you James. This wasn't supposed to happen! Wake-up you prat! Harry needs you… I need you… NO!" he sobbed as the house gave another more violent shudder.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, while I'm sorry for your loss, I must ask you to mourn later. I believe it would be prudent of us to exit the house," Dumbledore said, his voice finally penetrating their grief enough for them to realize that the house was beginning to fall down around them.

Shakily, Sirius rose, still clutching James' body, and began to make his way out of the house. Remus and Dumbledore, still carrying a now screaming Harry, followed. They paused only long enough for Remus to pick up the body of Lily Potter. The werewolf had a look of such unbearable anguish on his face as he knelt to pick her up, that Sirius couldn't help but wonder if Peter had been right about Moony's secret feelings for her.

They stepped out of the house to the sound of multiple apparations as a team of aurors, lead by Mad-Eye Moody appeared in the yard. The grizzled auror took one look around and gave orders for the area to be secured and for the obliviators to be brought in to deal with any muggles who might've seen something.

"What the hell happened here, Albus?" Mad-Eye demanded stumping over to them, closely followed by Frank Longbottom.

"I thought they were protected by the fidelus?" Frank added.

"They were," Dumbledore said grimly. "It seems that they were betrayed ."

"Betrayed?" Moody growled.

His sharp gaze immediately turned to Sirius, who along with Remus, was kneeling next to his friends' bodies. Both men were so wrapped up in their grief, that they were almost oblivious to all that was going on around them. It was the reminder of the betrayal that finally snapped Sirius' head up.

"Betrayed," he bitterly confirmed. "By Peter Pettigrew… one of their best friends… one that they trusted enough to make secret keeper in my place in order to mislead Voldemort."

"Pettigrew? That mouse betrayed James and Lily?" Frank said his eyes widening in surprise.

"So it would seem," Dumbledore murmured, still trying to comfort Harry.

"I don't understand. They were after the boy. Why would they kill James and Lily and leave the boy alive? Did you chase them off before they could kill him?" Frank asked.

"No, we were too late. Voldemort cast three killing curses tonight. Only two were successful, fortunately," the headmaster answered.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that this boy survived the killing curse, Albus. No one has ever done that," Moody scoffed.

"That's exactly what he's suggesting," Sirius answered. "What's more, Voldemort seems to have disappeared as a result. We were at the bottom of the steps when the curse was cast. When we got to the top all that was left of Snakeface was a pile of smoking robes."

"Voldemort is dead?' Frank asked.

"No Mr. Longbottom. I do not believe so. I do, however, believe that he was seriously weakened somehow," the headmaster intoned.

"So he's still out there?" Frank asked. At the headmasters nod, Frank turned to Moody. "Sir, if everything is under control here…"

"Get back to your wife and son, Longbottom," Moody growled. With a nod to Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore, Frank turned on the spot and disappeared.

"And we'll be getting on with our search for the rat," Sirius murmured, standing and casting one last look at James and Lily's bodies. Next to him, Remus rose as well. The man's features were more wolf like than Sirius had ever seen them on a night that wasn't a full moon.

"He'll be dead before dawn," Remus said harshly.

It was then that Harry gave a particularly loud cry and Sirius allowed himself to truly look at his godson for the first time since entering his destroyed nursery. His hair, James' hair, was standing in a messy tuft upon his head as fat tears rolled down his cheeks from eyes that looked uncannily like Lily's. Looking at him, Sirius realized suddenly that it would be him, not James and Lily, raising Harry. His godson was alone in the world now, except for him and Moony, and they were getting ready to leave him so that they could seek their revenge. Poor Harry, meanwhile was refusing to be comforted by the headmaster and was reaching, increasingly frantically, for his dead parents. James and Lily would've hexed him if they had seen this. Guiltily, he held his hands out to the toddler.

"C'mere Prongslet," he said his voice cracking slightly at the use of the nickname as he took his godson from the headmaster.

"Pafoo," Harry said, his large green eyes teary. "Want mummy."

"I know mate. Mummy has… She can't…" his voice gave out on him, unable to explain the evils of the world to the child in his arms. How did one tell a child that their parents were gone?

"Mummy and Daddy can't be with you right now, Harry. They love you very much though and they asked Padfoot to take care of you," Remus finished. His features softened as he looked at the toddler, though Sirius could tell the wolf was only barely under control.

"That's right, Harry. Padfoot will always be here for you… Moony too," Sirius promised the child. "We'll keep you safe and raise just like your Mum and Dad would have wanted."

"I think it might be best if we were to return to Hogwarts for now, gentlemen. We will discuss Harry's future and the hunt for our traitor later," Dumbledore said. "For now, Harry needs to be examined by a healer and will need to sleep soon. Additionally, we are a bit too exposed here."

"What about James and Lily?" Sirius said. "We can't just leave them."

"I'll watch over them until they can be retrieved by the clerics," Moody said sadly. It wasn't until that moment that Sirius had remembered that James father Charlus had been one of Moody's best friends. He nodded solemnly at the auror and clutched Harry closely to him before apperating away to Hogsmede.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius gazed, unseeing, out the window of the hospital wing at the moon drenched grounds. It seemed so unreal that just twenty four hours ago he was striding down the hallways of the castle on his way to a meeting with Dumbledore, and now... now the world was a completely different place. His best friend, his brother, was dead. The woman he loved like a sister was gone too. His godson, the tiny little boy who could barely talk, had somehow defeated one of the most vile dark wizards ever and survived the killing curse. Harry was being hailed as the-boy-who-lived, the savior of the wizarding world. Parties and feasts were being held in the boy's honor. Perhaps oddest of all was the fact that he, Sirius Black, the last scion of an almost unredeemably dark family, was to be the little hero's protector and guardian.

He'd do it, of course he'd do it. He loved Harry, just as he had loved Lily and James, but he had no idea how to take care of a young child. He'd been the fun uncle who came in and played, made messes, and noise and then handed the baby off when he got fussy or needed fed or changed. Sirius had no idea how to change a diaper, what to feed a child Harry's age (although he vaguely recalled James saying that Harry was eating table food at some point), when Harry was supposed to go to sleep, or any of the other details of day to day life with a toddler. He knew that Lily had him on a strict schedule. He remembered James complaining about it and saying that his wife was trying to make their son a Ravenclaw. Sirius had no idea what that schedule was, however. He ran his fingers through his hair and fought the urge to bang his head against the glass. He felt panic begin to creep in and wished fervently that Remus were here. Moony would be able to calm him down. He always could. It was the full moon, however, and Remus was unavailable

It was all that rat's fault. Peter Pettigrew... the innocent little boy who had nearly failed potions because he couldn't stand the thought that some of the ingredients had once been living things which had been killed to make potions... the teen-ager who had spent hour upon hour trying to become an animagus to help his friend... the man who had betrayed those who considered him a brother... the traitor... the murderer... the rat. How the hell had this happened? How had they come to this? They were the Marauders dammit! They were supposed to be invincible. They were supposed to be loyal to each other to the end. They were supposed die for each other, not cause each other's death.

Anger flared in Sirius' heart. It was all he could do not to leave the hospital wing and go hunting for the rat. His finger's itched to find the traitor and snap his fat, little neck, because doing it magically was just not violent enough. For the first time in his life he wished that he'd paid more attention when his father had tried to teach him dark magic. He knew that there were terrible and excruciatingly painful things which could be done with it, and Peter deserved every single one of them.

He had promised both Dumbledore and Remus that he wouldn't go after Pettigrew, however. Remus had reminded him of his duty to James, Lily, and Harry. What would happen to Harry if something happened to him? Didn't he know that the Ministry would never let Remus, a registered werewolf, have the child? Did he want the baby to go to Harry's only remaining family, Lily's sister Petunia? Sirius shuddered at the thought of the thin, horsy faced woman who had called her sister a freak at their parents' funeral. No, he definitely did not want Petunia Evans Dursley to have custody of Harry.

Dumbledore had taken a different track with his arguments. He explained to Sirius his belief that it was James' sacrifice of himself and his love for Harry that had saved the boy and destroyed Voldemort's body. He told Sirius that powerful wards could be erected to protect Harry as long as he could call home someplace where someone who shared James' blood lived. James and Sirius were cousins, distant cousins, but the bonds of love and the fact Sirius had been practically raised as James brother from the time he was eleven strengthened those blood ties considerably. Voldemort was gone, or at least considerably weakened. His followers were not, however, and they would be after the one who'd banished their lord. Harry was in terrible danger, and Sirius was his best bet for safety. Thus, Sirius sat in the hospital wing at Hogwarts not so patiently watching over his godson while Moody, Frank Longbottom, and a squad of hand picked aurors searched for the rat. His only consolation was that, once he recovered from the full moon, Remus would be joining them. Remus understood Sirius' pain and sense of betrayal because he felt the same thing. Moony would make sure the rat was caught.

He sighed tiredly, knowing that he should probably try to sleep. He had so much to do tomorrow. Dumbledore had agreed to lend him several house elves to clean out the house his Uncle Alphard had left him and get it ready for a not quite two year old child. Sirius had only been there once since his uncle had died. It was sprawling old manor house filled with twisting hallways and secret passageways. Sirius had loved going there as a child. It wasn't as dark as most of the Black family residences, and had colorful, fragrant gardens and a field that Sirius had always thought would make a wonderful quidditch pitch

At some point in the near future, he also needed to talk to his cousin Andromeda. She was his favorite cousin and was technically just as close in blood ties to James as he was. More importantly, Andy was mother to a seven year old spit-fire of a daughter. If anyone could teach him how to take care of Harry, it'd be her. Additionally, he hoped that he'd be able to convince her to baby-sit Harry when he was at work, not that he had to work. He enjoyed being an auror, however, and it allowed him to keep an eye on the shadier elements of the wizarding world, most of whom he was related to.

As horrible as it was going to be, he also had to make arrangements for James and Lily's funeral and visit Gringott's to make sure their will was executed. Honestly, there wasn't that much to do for that. James and Lily had left pretty explicit instructions. All Order members had. After all, death was a frequent side effect of being in the Order. It was just up to him to make sure those instructions had been carried out. Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Harry stirring in his crib.

"Mummy! Da!," the child-like voice was filled with tears.

Sirius quickly hurried over to him and picked him up. Fat tears trailed down Harry's cheeks, which were rosy from sleep. The newly formed lightning bolt scar stood out red against the white of his forehead.

" Sorry mate, It's just me now," he said, gently wiping his godson's tears away. Harry's lip pouted out as he clutched the stuffed dragon Hagrid had given him.

"No Pafoo! Want Mummy!" Harry said.

"I know Prongslet, but Mummy is gone. Her and your Dad... they..." this was even harder than Sirius had thought it would be, and of course Moony, who always knew what to say wasn't here. He took a deep breath, trying and failing to hold back his own tears before continuing.

"They went to live with your grandparents up in heaven. They're watching over us though, and they love you very very much," he finished. Harry looked up at him his eyes luminous.

"Mummy an' Da gone?" Unable to speak, Sirius just nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know, pup," Sirius said, his tears flowing freely down his face.

"Why cryin' Pafoo? Got owie?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, mate. I got a big owie. Right here," Sirius said putting his hand over his heart. Harry scrunched up his little face as though in deep thought and then leaned over and planted a kiss right in the middle of Sirius' chest.

"I kiss it. All better," Harry said proudly. Sirius chuckled, the first time he had even come close to laughing since the night before.

"Yes Harry. It's much better. Now, let's get you back to sleep. Okay?" Sirius asked.

"No! No sleep, Pafoo," Harry said, his lip once more pouting out.

"Tell you what, you and Puff lay down in your bed and I'll tell you a story about me, your Dad, your Uncle Moony, and the first time we snuck into the kitchens at Hogwarts. Okay?" Sirius said. Harry wrinkled his nose, looking doubtfully at his godfather.

"Story?" he asked.

"Yep, just lay down," Sirius said laying Harry down and tucking the child and his dragon under the blankets.

"'Kay," Harry said, already sounding sleepy.

Within five minutes of starting the story, Harry was gently snoring around the thumb which was stuck firmly in his mouth. Sirius carefully pulled the blankets further up around his sleeping godchild, before kissing his fingers and gently placing them on the scar which marred the child's head. He quickly cast a few simple spells which would stop any noise from disturbing Harry's sleep, but alert him if the child woke again. Once they were completed, he sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes before walking back to the window, and gazing out it once more.

Somewhere out in the night, Sirius heard Moony's mournful cry, and knew that he was calling for his lost pack. Sirius couldn't help himself. He opened the hospital wing window and transformed. Standing on his back legs, he put his front paws on the windowsill. Lifting his large black muzzle to the sky, he poured every last ounce of pain, anger, and betrayal into the howl he released. His heartrending baying was echoed moments later by Moony's. They were gone. Their pack was no more. They'd been betrayed in the worst possible way by one of their own. It was just them now... them and the little black haired, green-eyed pup who they would both give their lives to protect.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius rubbed his forehead in a vain effort to stave off the headache which he knew was coming. He looked down at the little house elf which was beaming up at him earnestly, awaiting a response to his report that the house, which Sirius had been planning on living in with his newly orphaned godson, was something less than habitable, although the house elves were working on it.

"Wonderful," Sirius muttered. "Just bloody fucking wonderful."

"Bwuddy futten wonnerful," Harry agreed from his spot on the floor nearby where he was playing with some toys which Sirius had transfigured for him.

"I told you that you needed to watch what you said around him Padfoot," Remus admonished from the hospital bed where he lay recuperating from a particularly harsh moon a few days earlier.

"Thanks Moony... I hadn't noticed that," Sirius snapped grumpily at his friend, before turning to talk to the house elf. "How long do you think the repairs to the roof will take Oggy?"

"Oggy is thinking one more week to fix roof and clean up house Lord Black, sir," the little elf replied. Sirius couldn't help the grimace which crossed his face at the use of his title. He personally never used it, and honestly hated the reminder of his family ties.

"Very well, Oggy just... fix it as quickly as you can I guess and let me know when you are done," Sirius said. The little elf smiled and bowed before disappearing with a pop. Sirius growled deep in his throat, pulling at his head with both hands, and began to pace muttering to himself

"Now what am I supposed to do Moony?" Sirius said throwing his hands up in despair as he turned to his convalescing friend.

"First, calm down Sirius. Harry doesn't need to see this," Remus said with a pointed look at the little boy who was watching his godfather with some concern. "The house elves will have the place up and livable in no time. Until they do, I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind you staying here

"The Hogwart's hospital wing is no place for a little boy Moony. He needs a house... with a yard... and... and his own room. He needs some sort of stability so his life can go back to normal," Sirius said.

"His life is never going to go back to normal, Sirius. His parents are dead," Remus said, his voice even more hoarse than normal as he tried to stifle his emotions. Sirius reacted as though the werewolf had punched him. His eyes went icy cold.

"I'm keenly aware of that Lupin, as I pulled his father's body from the wreckage of their house," Sirius hissed. Remus held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I shouldn't have said that. I just don't want you to have unrealistic expectations that you'll bring Harry to some cozy little house and everything will be fine," Remus said.

"You think I don't know that? I'm the one who has been up with him at night when nightmares wake him. I'm the one that has to look into those pleading green eyes and try to explain why his parents aren't here. I know it isn't going to be easy, but I'm doing the best I can to hold everything together right now, and I have absolutely no idea how to raise a child, let alone one who has seen his parents murdered right before his eyes and is at this moment being hailed as the hero of the wizarding world," Sirius said, the iciness leaving his voice as he spoke and being replaced with a hint of desperation.

"You see Dumbledore. I told you that Black was not an appropriate person to be raising the boy. He admits it himself," said a haughty sounding voice from the entrance to the hospital wing. Sirius whirled around at the sound, and found himself facing a somewhat harassed looking Albus Dumbledore and a very determined looking group of witches. Amongst them were several of the wizarding world's most imposing matrons. He recognized some of them from parties his mother had thrown. Sirius narrowed his eyes at the one who had spoken... Absinthe Fudge, wife of the head of magical catastrophes Cornelius Fudge. Could his day get any better?

"I don't believe that is what he said, Absinthe dear. He never said that he was inappropriate, merely that he was untrained," a rather regal looking woman in an absolutely ridiculous vulture topped hat drawled.

"An excellent point Madam Longbottom," Dumbledore said. "James and Lily themselves appointed Lord Black as young Harry's guardian, which I believe we can all agree makes him imminently appropriate."

"Hem Hem," said a hideously toad like younger woman in a ghastly pink sweater. " I would disagree Professor. The parents were obviously desperate if the best they could come up with for their child's guardian was a notorious rake from a family with a less than sterling reputation. Of course, the Potters were, unfortunately, known for their poor choices in companions."

"Poor choices in companions?" Remus said, finally regaining his composure at the sudden intrusion. "Sirius I believe we've been insulted."

"I'm sure Madam Umbridge didn't mean to insult us Remus. Nor, I'm sure, did she mean to insult Lily and James, war heroes who died protecting their son. The same son who then rid the world of the evilest of dark wizards," Sirius said, scooping up Harry and handing him his stuffed dragon.

"Of course no insult was intended towards the Potters," Absinthe declared. "They died heroes. That does not change the fact, however, that the care of their son lies in the hands of... of... "

"Of what exactly?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow and giving the woman his best pureblood glare.

"Well...," Absinthe said obviously unsure how to continue.

"I believe these ladies think you unfit to raise Harry, my friend," Remus interjected.

"Unfit? Really? Do you suppose any of these ladies is a trained auror capable of defending Harry from those who would seek to harm him Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No Sirius, I highly doubt that," Remus answered eyeing the group with studied consideration.

"I see, well perhaps one of them knew Lily and James better than I and can tell Harry more about his parents than I can?" Sirius queried.

"I'm not sure Sirius. Were any of you acquainted with Lily or James?" Remus asked politely.

"That's entirely besides the point," Madam Umbridge asserted, her face beginning to turn a rather lovely shade of puce.

"I see," Remus sniffed disdainfully. "Apparently none of them knew James or Lily."

"Well perhaps one of you knows what toy Harry can't possibly go to sleep without, or the fact that he's allergic to sweet potatoes? No? Perhaps one of you are capable of being one of the only familiar and comforting people in the world left to an innocent boy who has lost everything and needs, above all else, someone he knows and loves?" Sirius hissed in a quiet voice which practically vibrated with anger and left no one in the room wondering just how it was that the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black had received it's deadly reputation.

"All of that is very well and good Mr. Black," Umbridge said. "It still does not alter the fact that you are a bachelor with a rather dubious reputation and no real experience raising a child."

"Sirius' reputation is rather overrated and, as for his lack of experience, well weren't we all inexperienced when we first became parents?" interjected a new voice. Much to Sirius' relief, Andromeda Tonks had entered the hospital wing, along with her pink haired pixie of a daughter and a red headed woman with a group of equally red headed children. Behind them, stood Alice Longbottom, grinning impishly with a young Neville propped on her hip.

"Andromeda, Molly, Alice... how delightful!" Dumbledore declared his eyes twinkling merrily. "And these must be your children. What a marvelous group!"

"Hello Professor. Yes, this is my daughter Nymphadora," Andromeda said indicating the now green haired girl before turning to her cousin. "Sirius darling, we came as soon as we got your summons. You, remember cousin Arthur's wife Molly don't you? And, of course you know Lily's dear friend Alice..."

"Of course. Delightful to see you ladies," Sirius said grinning and pecking Andromeda on the cheek. "Thank you all for coming to my aid."

"Are you implying that these ladies will be assisting you in the raising of the child, Mr. Black?" asked Absinthe.

"It's Lord Black, Madam Fudge," Andromeda said staring down her nose at the woman with an icy haughteur worthy of Sirius' mum. "And of course we will be assisting him in the raising of the child, who has a name by the way. That's what friends and family are for after all, to help each other out in times of need."

"As you can see, Harry will be very well cared for and loved. Thank you for your _kind_ offer of assistance however," Sirius said in a tone of voice which screamed dismissal.

"Well ladies, I think it's obvious that the Black family has things well under control. Perhaps we should adjourn to the Three Broomsticks and allow them some privacy. Madame Rosemerta has a delightful oak seasoned mead which I'm just dying to try..." Dumbledore said ushering a sputtering Madame Fudge, livid Madame Umbridge, and all their cronies out the door. Augusta Longbottom was the last to go. As she walked by her daughter in law she gave her one of her rare smiles and whispered, "Nicely done dear."

"Odd, I don't remember summoning you, not that I wasn't planning on it. How did you know to come anyway?" Sirius asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Actually Sirius, she is here because of me," said a still grinning Alice.

"You?" Sirius questioned.

"Well," Alice demurred. "It was Mother Longbottom's idea really. She got wind of what the Fudge's were up to. They wanted to be the ones caring for Harry. Her idiot of a husband thinks he has a shot at Minister and Absinthe figured being guardian to the wizarding world's hero would only help his chances. So she sent me to let Andy know what was in the wind. It was her idea to round up Molly... head the vultures off at the pass as it were. There's not a person in the world who can question Molly's ability as a mother."

"Honestly those women should be whipped. Trying to use that poor child to further their political agendas. Fred, George this is a hospital wing... not a quidditch pitch. Bill, please get them will you dear?" Molly said, yelling at her two twin sons while wiping spit up off of the tiny baby girl she was holding and keeping a watchful eye upon a little boy who looked to be about Harry's age.

"And what exactly was that little performance of yours all about, Andy?" Sirius asked plopping himself down on the nearest chair and setting a now squirming Harry down to go play with the small gaggle of children now gathered in the room.

"Why whatever do you mean Sirius?" his cousin replied, carefully removing her gloves.

" _We came as soon as we got your summons Sirius darling... It's Lord Black Madam Fudge_" he said in a high falsetto. "Honestly Andy, I thought you'd been possessed by my mother."

"Well, they rubbed me the wrong way," Andromeda said defensively. "Besides a gentle reminder of just who exactly they are dealing with might keep them from coming back. You're going to have to be very careful in what you do now. No more flavors of the week I'm afraid."

"Give me a little credit Andy. I'd already come to that conclusion on my own. I don't think we need to worry about them coming back though," Sirius said dismissively.

"Actually Sirius, if you used your head, you'd realize it won't be the last attack directed at your fitness as a parent for Harry. I'm surprised it took them this long really," his cousin shrewdly interjected.

"Great... yet another thing I have to worry about. What am I going to do? I have to keep Harry safe, fight off people who want to take advantage of him, and I haven't the faintest clue how to even care for a child let alone one who has gone through all that Harry has," Sirius said once more sounding slightly desperate and running his hands through his hair in a gesture reminiscent of James.

"Don't worry, Sirius. You're not going to be alone," Remus said gently. "James and Lily had many people who loved them and will help to protect Harry."

"As far as those who want to use Harry to further their own agendas, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to remind them that you _are_ their heir to the house of Black. That name wields considerable power still Sirius. Wouldn't it be nice to see it used for good for a change? Wouldn't it be nice to be able to tell people who you are without shame?" Andromeda asked earnestly.

"I don't know Andy," Sirius began doubtfully, when a high-pitched wail sounded towards the other end of the hospital wing. All the adults heads immediately turned to see Harry sitting on the floor crying, holding his knee. Sirius was out of his chair and had scooped Harry up before the others could even react.

"Shhh pup, don't cry. It'll be ok. Tell Padfoot what happened," Sirius said, placing Harry on a nearby bed and carefully wiping his tears.

"I felled down," Harry hicupped between tears.

"Fred, George... you didn't have anything to do with this did you?" Molly said warningly.

"We didn't do anything Mum," the twins instantly chorused.

"It's true Mum. Harry just fell off the bed when he was making the dragon fly," the oldest Weasley child said.

"I think your knee is going to be ok, Harry," Sirius said. After making sure that it was nothing more than a little red, he bent down and placed a kiss on it. "Better?"

Harry nodded and threw his arms around Sirius. Sirius picked the child up and began to rock him. Harry immediately put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled up contentedly to his godfather, pulling Puff closely to him. The three women in the room exchanged a smiling glance.

"Sirius dear, I'm really not sure what you're worried about. You already have the most important thing it takes to be a parent," Molly said.

"I do?" Sirius said, thoroughly puzzled. "What's that?"

"Love dear," Molly said. "Love."


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius stared moodily into the mirror, adjusting his robes for the hundredth time. Had anyone told him the changes he would see in his life in the last month, Sirius would have laughed them out of the room. No longer was he Sirius Black former terror of Hogwarts School and all time record holder for detentions earned in one year. Nor was he Sirius Black errant playboy/auror. No, as of this afternoon he would be Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, upstanding member of the Wizengamut, guardian to Harry James Potter-Black, lord of the Most Noble and Honorable house of Potter and heir apparent of the house of Black. He silently cursed both Andromeda for her determination to see him overhaul the less then sterling reputation of the Black family and those scheming worms which made his imminent ascension to his family's seat on the Wizengamut and official adoption of Harry necessary.

As much as he hated to admit it out loud, Andromeda had been right. The clash with Absinthe Fudge had merely been the first of many such visits by people who "only have the boy's best interests at heart". The final straw for Sirius had been when some distant cousin of James' father, who Sirius was fairly certain had never even met James, had confronted him at Lily and James' funeral demanding guardianship of Harry. Sirius, who had been holding Harry at the time, had been unable to react before the man had been hit by curses sent simultaneously from Remus, Alice, Frank, and, Sirius suspected, Madame Longbottom, who had left the funeral muttering under her breath about how she could never stand the "cretinous toad". Dumbledore had cheerfully had Hagrid remove the now squelchy, slug-looking man from Godric's Hollow before turning to Sirius with twinkling blue eyes and suggesting to him that perhaps they needed to discuss how to keep such scenes from becoming commonplace. So it was that Sirius stood looking his pure-blood best in the anteroom off of the Wizengamut meeting chambers, awaiting his turn to officially reclaim the Black seat on the governing body and then petition for the adoption.

Sighing, he adjusted his collar yet again.

"Honestly Sirius, will you just quit messing with it," Remus said from the table across the room where he was seated busily scratching away at a rather large stack of parchment.

"I hate dress robes Moony. I hate meetings and politics and all of the pureblood traditional nonsense and everything that goes with it," Sirius muttered irritably.

"Yes Sirius. I know. You've said so... frequently," Remus murmured, not even bothering to look up from his parchment.

"Dammit Moony will you at least look at me when I'm talking to you," Sirius growled. Sighing, Remus laid his quill down and looked up.

"So sorry My Lord Black, how may your humble secretary serve you sir?" Remus said.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Moony. This all just has me so..." Sirius said throwing his hands up in agitation.

"I know Padfoot. That's why I agreed to be your clerk, instead of going after Peter, so I can help you. You need to calm down and remember why you're going through all of this," Moony said looking at his friend closely.

"Harry," Sirius answered, a small smile playing about his mouth.

"Exactly," Remus said, nodding.

Harry had been the bright spot in all the chaos. The little boy, though still plagued by nightmares, was a barrel of energy and fun. Anytime Sirius felt himself feeling overwhelmed by all that Dumbledore and Andromeda were asking of him, or getting sad because of the loss of his friends, there was Harry pulling on him to go play blocks or read him a story. By the same token, whenever Harry was scared or sad or missing his Mummy and Daddy, Sirius was there with a hug or a laugh or a silly story. The two had bonded in a way no one really anticipated and even Remus, who had known and been best friends with Sirius since they were eleven, sometimes felt as if he were on the outside looking in.

Sirius had gone through weeks of guilt at the thought of adopting Harry. It should be James raising Harry not him. In the end, he had decided that James would expect him to do whatever it took to keep Harry safe. He was determined that, despite the adoption and inevitable name change, Harry would never forget who his parents were and that he would never call Sirius dad. That would always be James. Sirius would teach Harry everything he could about the Potter family and their legacy of always standing for what was right and good about the magical world.

"They should be coming to get you soon Padfoot," Remus said rising and handing him a quill and the stack of papers he'd been working on. "Here is the formal declaration of your intent to assume your family title and seat, as well as the petition for adoption for Harry. You need to sign here... and here."

Sirius shakily took the quill in hand, but couldn't bring himself to sign the papers. Remus sighed.

"Sirius ... sit," he said. "What is it? I know it's more than just your hatred of all things pureblood."

Sirius sat in the chair Remus had vacated and glanced up through the curtain of his long hair.

"I used to come here with my father. All of the purebloods do. Its part of our training. I loved my father then... admired him. I thought that there was no one in the world smarter, stronger... better than Orion Black. I met James here. He would come with his father too. Our dads hated each other... so naturally James and I became best friends. I remember the day I realized what it meant to be a Black of the House of Black. I was about eight years old. James' dad was trying to push through some muggle protection legislation, which, of course, my father opposed. It looked like the legislation was going to go through and Father was furious. I had been playing with James and saw his dad working with people to get the legislation passed, people respected him... admired him. I was so drawn to that. That's what I wanted for myself. Then I went to find Orion. I walked into the room to see him threatening this frail, shaking man. Father was telling the man that if the vote didn't go his way, he'd see to it that the man lost his home and then hinted that the man's son would be killed. I left before Father saw me," Sirius said quietly.

"Pads, I'm sorry," Remus said, placing a hand on his friends' shoulder. Sirius smiled grimly.

"Don't be. Its what opened my eyes to exactly what my family was. That's when I started noticing... started to question. That's when I changed and I swore that I would never follow in my fathers footsteps," Sirius said.

"You aren't Sirius. Yes, you may be taking your father's seat on the wizengamut," Remus added when Sirius started to protest. "But you are not your father. You're much more Charlus Potter's son then you ever were Orion Black's... accident of birth be damned. Charlus is the one you always went to for advice. Charlus, and Dorea too, were the ones who were always there for you when you were sick or you and James had done something stupid. James and his family are the only people whose opinions ever truly mattered to you. He would be proud of you for what you're getting ready to do."

"You think so?" Sirius asked, still looking doubtful.

"What do you hope to accomplish on the wizengamut?" Remus asked. Taken aback, Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"I want to help people. I want to make sure the pureblooded idiots don't put laws into effect which make life hell for muggleborns and people like you Moony. I want to make sure that Harry never has to fight a war like we have or watch his friends die," Sirius said.

"Sirius, how could that not make Charlus proud?" Remus asked.

Sirius straightened with determination, before picking up the discarded quill once more and signing his name with a flourish. Remus scooped up the parchments and began straightening them.

"Thanks Moony, what would I do without you?" Sirius said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Remus grinned.

"You'd probably either still be passed out with James in that ditch you two ended up in the night we graduated Hogwarts or in St Mungo's spell damage ward because I wouldn't have warned you that Mary McDonald was coming to hex your bits off after she found out you were cheating on her with that Hufflepuff bird."

"Aisling Spinnet," Sirius said with relish. "I'd almost forgotten her. She had the most beautiful set of..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Sirius Orion Black," came the rather flustered voice of his cousin Andromeda. She stood in the outer doorway of the antechamber holding a napping Harry in one hand while trying to restrain her overly enthusiastic daughter with the other.

"What? I was just going to say quidditch balls. That girl could play a mean game of quidditch," Sirius said innocently.

"Cousin Sirius guess what?" the currently blue haired little girl said, practically bouncing on her toes.

"What Nymphie?" Sirius asked.

"We saw this mean lady with a snake on her head. Mama said she was an old bat and that she's surprised that the old hag managed to slither out from under her rock to come here," Dora said.

"Mean lady with a snake on her head? Sweet mother of Merlin! My mother is here?" Sirius said, sitting down heavily in the chair which he had recently vacated.

"Now Sirius, calm down," Andromeda said.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? She's going to try to stop me from taking the seat on the wizengamut. Either that or Harry's adoption. Neither one of which can happen Andy," Sirius growled.

"We don't know that's why she's here Padfoot," Remus said placatingly.

"Why else would my mother possibly be here Remus if not to stop what we're doing?" Sirius asked.

"Perhaps I merely wished to meet my perspective grandson since my son is so rude as to not bring him to meet me beforehand?" said a haughty voice. Sirius' features immediately became ice cold and he rose turning toward the source of the voice.

A petite, immaculately clad elderly woman stood in the doorway. She clenched an ebony staff in her gnarled hand. Cowering in her wake stood a muttering, pitiful excuse for a house elf. From the tips of the woman's black pointed boots to the top of her snake adorned hat, the woman screamed old money and dark power.

"Hello mother," Sirius said with arctic civility.

"Sirius," his mother acknowledged, removing her gloves and scanning the room. "I had really hoped that deciding to finally fulfill your family obligations meant that you had come to your senses. Apparently, I was wrong."

"If by coming to my senses you mean accepting all of the pureblood superiority nonsense, then no Mother. I've not," Sirius said with a smirk.

"And yet you've decided to take up the title of Lord Black and the power that goes with it?" Walburga asked.

"I have," Sirius acknowledged. Walburga's eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"Exactly what are you planning Sirius?" his mother inquired.

"Planning Mother?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me. You may have been sorted into Gryffindor and completely disregarded all of the closest held family traditions, however, you are entirely too intelligent and cunning to be a puppet of that fool of an old man who runs that school. What are you planning Sirius?" she hissed, the snake on her hat rising to hiss with her.

"Planning? I'm planning Mother, on attempting to erase centuries of the foul evil reputation our family has. I'm planning on using the power our family wields to improve the wizarding world and to ensure that no madman like Voldemort ever gains power again. Not exactly what you were hoping for I'm sure, but since you and Father decided to sacrifice Reggie to your fanatical beliefs, I'm all you have left," Sirius growled. Walburga Blacks eyes widened, as a brief look of pain flashed across her face at the mention of Sirius' younger brother.

"I am well aware of the mistakes I have made Sirius," she practically spit at her son. The snake on her hat snapped, its anger matching hers.

It was at this point that Harry woke, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Pafoo?" he demanded sleepily. Sirius immediately turned from his mother to take Harry from Andromeda.

"Good morning sleepy puppy. How was your nap?" he said smoothing down his godson's unruly hair and trying to reign in his temper.

"Good," Harry said, only to be distracted by the loudly hissing snake on Walburga Black's hat.

"Nake!" Harry said proudly.

"Yes pup," Sirius said, giving his mother a significant look. "That's a snake, and she's also my mother, Madame Black."

"Hewwo," Harry said looking shyly up at the older woman. The Black matron's eyes seemed to thaw briefly in the face of Harry's babyish charm. Her ice cold mask was soon back in place, however.

"Hrmmph... well he's quite clearly a Potter, although his grandmother was a Black, so perhaps there's hope. He's going to need to be taught manners Sirius, and you'll have to hire tutors for him," Walburga said.

"I think I know how to take care of... wait a minute... you're not going to oppose this?" Sirius asked, shocked once his mother's words sunk in. Walburga smiled coldly in return.

"Now why would I do that Sirius? You are effectively allying the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black with the boy who lived. There is no one more powerful in our world right now than this little boy. It's very Slytherin of you actually," Walburga said smirking. Sirius eyes narrowed in anger.

"You know very well that's not why I'm doing this Mother," Sirius growled. Walburga waved her hand dismissively.

"Nevertheless, that is the result Sirius. Combined with the boys ties to the house of Potter, the Black family will become the most powerful family in our world, think of all we could do. Think of those we could control... the power we would wield," she said her eyes taking on a glimmer of madness.

"You obviously weren't listening earlier Mother. I don't intend to run this family the way my father did," Sirius said, striving for control over his anger so as not to scare Harry.

"Don't be a fool Sirius. You could be Minister... the world would be at your feet," Walburga hissed her eyes flashing dangerously.

The snake, sensing it's mistress' mood immediately began to hiss louder and snap at Sirius.

"Bad 'nake!" Harry shouted frowning. "No bite Pafoo!"

Then to everyone's shock, Harry hissed at the snake which promptly froze and settled back down onto the hat. Harry, unaware that he had done anything out of the ordinary, clapped his hands in delight. Walburga, after a moment of shock began to laugh, a cold rusty sound.

"Well, well, well... It seems perhaps that the little one has more Black than Potter in him after all, Sirius," her cold laughter trailing behind her, she exited the room with Kreacher following in her wake.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said sinking with Harry into a nearby chair. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked up at a shocked looking Remus and Andromeda.

"That was just a weird coincidence right? Harry's not a... I mean we took him to the zoo with James and Lily and he never showed any signs when we were in the reptile house right?" Sirius said.

"He didn't but... I just don't know Sirius," Remus said, looking as shocked as Sirius felt.

"I'm sure it was a coincidence, and even it if it's not, Harry being a parselmouth doesn't make him evil anymore than Nymphadora being a metamorphmagus makes her evil. It's just a gift they have," Andromeda said, taking the small boy from Sirius and tickling his belly until he giggled.

"You're right," Sirius said decisively, standing. "This has all just been too much for me. I need to get myself together. They should be coming for us any minute."

As if on cue, an officious looking young man in Wizengamut robes entered the room, taking in those assembled with a haughty sniff.

"Mr. Black, I'm Percival Wiverstone, chief clerk of the Wizengamut. We are ready to hear your petition now. If you will walk this way please," he said, exiting the room with his nose in the air as stiffly as he'd entered it.

Sirius stood up, checking to make sure his formal robes were still wrinkle free, before dropping to his knees in front of Andromeda and Harry.

"I'll see you in a minute Pup," Sirius said dropping a kiss onto Harry's tousled head. "You be good for Aunt Andy and Uncle Moony, okay?"

The little boy nodded solemnly and snuggled deeper into Andromeda's lap. Casting one last nervous glance at his friends, Sirius grabbed his petitions and stepped into the Wizengamut chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Taking a deep breath and schooling his face to a cool neutrality, as he had been taught to for most of his childhood, Sirius lifted his gray eyes to scan the Wizengamut. Exuding confidence, he strode across the floor of council room, stopping before the raised benches upon which Dumbledore sat along with the Wizengamut's most high-ranking members.

"My Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamut, I, Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, request permission to address this council," Sirius said, repeating the formalized words drilled into him by Remus. This part was all mostly for show. Sirius was a Lord of a noble house, even if he had yet to be recognized as such by the Wizengamut. He would be granted permission to speak.

"The Wizengamut recognizes Mr. Black," Dumbledore intoned, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "And grants him permission to speak."

"Supreme Mugwump, esteemed council members, I come before this august body to formally assert my claim as Lord Black and to ascend the Black family seat upon the Wizengamut," Sirius said, with just a touch of pureblood arrogance.

A low murmur arose at this. The rumors had persisted for years that the rebel son of Orion and Walburga Black would never acknowledge his lordship, let alone claim his seat on the council. In fact, there were even rumors that the Malfoy heir, whose mother was a Black by birth, would in fact claim the seat upon reaching his majority and that Lucius Malfoy would be acting as his proxy until that time. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence.

"Are there any here who can refute the validity of this claim?" Dumbledore asked. Every eye in the Wizengamut was flicking between the erstwhile Lord Black and the haughty form of Lucius Malfoy seated to the left of the platform upon which Dumbledore sat. Their curiosity was further raised by the cold presence of Sirius' mother in the viewing boxes reserved for the wizarding nobility.

"Mr. Black," Malfoy said, in a silky tone. "It was my understanding that you had been disowned... that your mother had even erased all evidence of you from the family tapestry..."

Sirius turned to the Malfoy lord and arrogantly raised an eyebrow in way that had not been seen since Orion Black had held sway in these chambers.

"Perhaps, My Lord, you should stop listening to the rumors and innuendos of those so ill informed as to think that they can presume to know the business of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I shall, however, address your concerns," Sirius said.

Smirking in a way that made Slytherins cringe during his Hogwarts days, he smoothly produced a copy of his father's will which named him heir and granted him the full rights as Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Bowing slightly, he handed the papers to Dumbledore who perused them before passing them on to the other officers of the Wizengamut for examination.

"As you can see, I was reinstated as heir after the death of my brother Regulus," Sirius stated. Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

"Everything seems in order here Lord Malfoy," intoned Madame Bones, who was seated to Dumbledore's right said. "If you have no further concerns, I move that the Wizengamut recognizes Sirius Orion Black as Lord Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and grants him full voting rights and the familial seat upon this governing body."

A witch, whom Sirius vaguely recognized from one of the balls he had attended at the Potters, quickly seconded Madame Bones and Dumbledore called for a vote.

"Those in favor of granting Mr. Black's petition?" Sirius was relieved to see the majority of the hands in the council chamber rose in his favor.

"Those opposed?" Lucius Malfoy and several of his cronies arrogantly raised their hands.

"Petition has passed. Welcome to the Wizengamut Lord Black! Do you have any further business with this council today?" Dumbledore inquired. Sirius took a deep breath. This is where things could get tricky.

"Yes sir. I do. I hereby formally petition the council to grant me permission for a blood adoption of my godson, Master Harry James Potter, heir apparent to the Noble and Most Honorable House of Potter," Sirius stated. Something significantly louder than a murmur rose at this announcement.

"Silence!" Dumbledore demanded, banging the gavel of his office on the podium in front of him.

"Lord Black, I believe you have already been given custody of the boy by the will Lord Potter left. Why do you feel the need to formalize the boy's custody more than this?" Dumbledore asked.

"My godson is not, I think we are all aware, your average child Supreme Mugwump. He has more enemies than most adults do. There are unique protections which I can give him as my heir," Sirius stated.

"Mr. Black, surely you're not suggesting that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still poses a threat to the child?" a voice to Sirius' left inquired. Cornelius Fudge... Sirius had wondered how long it would take the man to enter the debate.

"It's Lord Black, Mr. Fudge," Sirius said icily. "And I would, of course, not be so bold as to suggest that. There are, however, still many out there who hold the Dark Lord's ideals in high esteem and would think nothing of coming after Harry, as evidenced by the recent attack on the Longbottom family."

Many in the council chambers shuddered at the reminder of the vicious attack. It was only through sheer luck that Alice Longbottom had been in the middle of a floo call to check on Harry when the attack occurred and the aurors were able to get there quickly. Sirius refused to even consider what might have happened had that not been the case. As it was, Alice had been seriously injured, and was recovering in St. Mungo's. Frank, unfortunately, had been hit with an Avada Kedavra when he had attempted to take advantage of the aurors arrival and stop the person torturing his wife. Sadly, Alice had some slight memory loss, and Frank... Sirius would miss the man. He allowed himself a brief glance toward Augusta Longbottom. Sirius was surprised to see her here, only a couple of weeks after the attack which killed her son. He supposed that he shouldn't have been, however. Augusta Longbottom was a tough old bird.

"While I believe your concern for your godson's welfare is justified, young Harry is the last of a noble house. Adoption would mean the end of the house of Potter," an elderly man, whom Sirius recognized as Billius Prewett, said, bringing the focus back to the matter at hand.

"I too have had my concerns about this. The name Potter is synonymous with men of strong morals and stalwart character, as the last two Lord Potters have clearly proven. It would be a tragedy should the name Potter be relegated to obscurity," Sirius said solemnly. "I believe that I may have come up with a solution which will rectify this problem, however. In a ruling made in June of 1825, this body decreed that when a sole female heir occurs in a noble family, any children of the female heir shall bear her name as well as the father's. Any subsequent heirs will retain this hyphenated name as well. I intend for this to be the case with Harry. He will not be Lord Harry James Potter. Nor will he be Lord Harry James Black. He will be Lord Harry James Potter-Black and any heirs he has will claim that title after him."

"It's clear, Lord Black," said a lush witch with a pug like face said. "That you have thought this out, however, are you prepared to take on the responsibilities of a young child? I mean, everyone is aware of the fact the you are pursuing one of the most dangerous professions in our world currently. Then there are the rumors of your... social life..."

Sirius cringed inwardly. Sirius had had a brief and very drunken encounter with Delphi Parkinson nee McNair shortly after leaving Hogwarts. The woman had never quite forgiven him for not pursuing a relationship with her. He had quite frankly been more than a little horrified to wake up next to her and this encounter had been the impetus for Sirius to slow down his wild ways somewhat.

"I am the first to admit Lady McNair to a wild and somewhat misspent youth, however, I am no longer a child nor even the rebellious youth I once was. I realize that I have responsibilities, as my appearance here should attest. First and foremost of these responsibilities is my godson. I would never do anything to endanger him in anyway, and that includes morally," Sirius said staring the witch straight in the eye so that none could doubt his intent.

"And yet Lord Black," Lucius Malfoy drawled. "Was it not in you who suggested that the Potters switch their secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew? Was it not your reluctance to put yourself in the line of fire which led to the death of the boy's parents and an attack upon the boy himself?"

Sirius reacted as though slapped, and was unable to answer back through the fresh waves of grief and guilt which crashed in upon him. By the time he regained his composure enough to comprehend what was going on around him, Dumbledore was speaking.

"On the contrary Lord Malfoy, as the Lords Black and Potter told no one of the switch in secret keepers until the night of the Potters' deaths when Mr. Pettigrew's perfidy was discovered, Lord Black placed himself directly in the line of fire in order to protect his friends. I myself was witness to this," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile.

"Nevertheless, it was Lord Black's extreme lack of judgment which led to the Potter's death," Malfoy said smirking. "How can we possibly consider him a fit parent for the boy who saved us from the Dark Lord?"

"I completely agree with Lord Malfoy," Cornelius Fudge interjected. "Lord Black's judgment is obviously in question."

"What a load of tosh!" Amelia Bones snorted. "There is not one among us who can honestly say that they trusted someone they shouldn't have during this war. It was a mistake, a sad and tragic one yes, but a mistake nevertheless. After all who among us is perfect?"

"I regret everyday... every moment... the decision which James and I made to switch secret keepers. I constantly go through it again and again in my head looking for some sign... some clue that Peter would betray us. In the end though, it doesn't matter. I lost my best friend, my brother, that day as surely as Harry lost his parents. I would change it if I could, but I can't. All I can do is to do my best to raise Harry safely in the way in which Lily and James would want him raised. My lords and ladies of the Wizengamut," Sirius said turning pleading eyes to those assembled. "I love my godson. I will happily and willingly lay down my life to protect his. I will make any sacrifice necessary to see that he is raised in accordance with James and Lily's wishes... that he is raised to be a happy and healthy boy. I humbly request that I be allowed to do this, and that you grant my petition to adopt Harry James Potter into the house of Black."

"Thank you for your words Lord Black," Dumbledore said gravely. "If you will exit the chamber now, this petition calls for a private vote. We will notify you when a decision has been reached.

Sirius bowed deeply and exited the chamber returning to the antechamber where Remus, Andromeda, and Harry awaited his return.

"Well?" Remus questioned as soon as Sirius entered the room.

"I dunno, Moony," Sirius said shaking his head. "The first part was easy enough. They officially recognized me as one of the sitting lords, but the bit with Harry could be more tricky."

"How so?" Andromeda said handing a squirming Harry to his godfather.

"Well, Delphi Parkinson, of course had to bring up my less then sterling reputation with women.." Sirius began.

"You brought that one on yourself. I told you she'd come back to haunt you," Moony said with a snort.

"Now is not the time for I told you so's Moony," Sirius said, sitting down on the floor with Harry to play. "Besides, I think I handled that well enough. It was your charming brother-in-law Andy who threw the niffler in the jewel box."

"Lucius? Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"He brought up the fact that I was the one who came up with the idea to switch secret keepers to Pettigrew, although how he knew that is beyond me. First he painted me as a coward, and then, when that didn't seem to be working, he called my judgment into question and blamed me for James and Lily's deaths," Sirius said, pulling a child sized snitch from an inner pocket and handing it to Harry who began to gleefully chase it around the room with Nymphadora following behind him to make sure he didn't fall. The young girl had taken her role of older cousin very seriously and could often be found watching after Harry.

"Padfoot..." Remus began.

"Don't Moony. Don't tell me it isn't my fault, because it is," Sirius said bitterly. "One decision... one stupid mistake killed James and Lily and orphaned Harry."

"Sirius, do you believe it's my fault that I am... what I am?" Remus said sitting down next to Sirius. "I mean, it was my decision to go out that night. It was my decision to leave the yard, even though I had been warned not to."

"Moony, you're being ridiculous," Sirius said. "You couldn't have known what was out there. You acted how you did based on what you knew. The woods had always been safe so you believed that they would be that night as well."

"So if that is not my fault, then how is this yours? _You_ acted how _you_ did based upon the information you had. Peter had been our friend. We trusted him, so you had no reason not to in this situation. You are not to blame for this Padfoot. Peter is and Voldemort is... not you," Remus said, putting a friendly arm around the other man's shoulders.

"Damn you and your logic Moony! I'm trying to feel sorry for myself here," Sirius said with a hint of a grin which Remus returned.

"Sorry, but you know it's my job to combat that Black moodiness of yours," Remus said.

"Hmmph," Andromeda snorted. "We are not moody we merely display a wider range of emotions than your average witch or wizard."

"Yeah Moony. What she said," Sirius agreed, chuckling.

"You two are barking. Do you know that?" Remus asked, shaking his head.

"Excuse me, Lord Black?" the supercilious clerk from earlier had returned and was looking haughtily down at the two men on the floor and the children running gleefully around the room.

"Yes?" Sirius acknowledged, immediately serious.

"The council has reached it's decision and wishes to see you and your godson now," he said, then bowed himself out of the room.

The two men rose off of the floor and Sirius adjusted his robes, while Andromeda got the children in hand.

"I'm sure it will be fine Sirius," Andromeda said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "They can't possibly deny you."

"I hope so, Andy. C'mere pup," Sirius said picking up his godson and giving him a hug. "You ready for this little one?"

Harry nodded solemnly, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and got a firmer grip on Puff, as though readying himself for battle, even though he couldn't possibly understand what was happening. Sirius couldn't help but laugh at the determined look on little Harry's face.

"Let's go then mate," Sirius said, striding confidently into the Wizengamut chambers.

Upon entering the chambers, Sirius bowed elegantly before the bench, no mean feat with a small child in your arms.

"My lords and ladies of the Wizengamut, may I present to you Master Harry James Potter, heir to the Noble and Most Honorable House of Potter. Say hello to the nice people Harry," Sirius said.

"Hewwo," Harry said shyly before putting his thumb back in his mouth and laying his head on his godfather's shoulder. Sirius smirked when he heard a few of the Wizengamut's more starchy matrons practically cooing at his godson.

"And hello to you young Harry," Dumbledore said smiling. "Lord Black we have reached a decision in regards to your petition to adopt your godson here. It is the decision of this body that the best interests of the minor Harry James Potter shall be served most expeditiously should he continue to reside in your care. Moreover, we feel that, because of the child's unique situation, that he should continue to reside in your care as your son, under the condition that this adoption be completed today under our oversight and furthermore that you, Lord Black, are willing to agree to the merging of the Houses Potter and Black so that you would from this day forth be just as much a member of the House of Potter, whom you have so willingly served for many years, as young Harry would be a member of the House of Black. Do you agree to this Lord Black?"

"I do," Sirius said, his mind reeling slightly at the implications of what was about to happen. He couldn't help but think his father would be rolling in his grave right now, and Charlus and James were probably cheering with delight. He risked a glance over to where his mother sat... she was practically foaming at the mouth. Technically, the House of Black would cease to exist after today. Sirius was fairly certain that was not what she had anticipated when she had so gleefully taunted Sirius for his Slytheriness earlier in the day.

"Please place both your and your godson's hands over the stone then," Dumbledore said as two council pages came forth holding a smooth white stone about the size of a large dinner plate between them. Numerous runes were carved into the stone and Sirius wished that Moony were here to interpret them for him. He had never been strong in ruins. Nevertheless, Sirius quickly held both his and Harry's hands over the stone and smiled at his godson as he looked up at him with wide questioning eyes. Dumbledore stepped forward then and murmured both a numbing spell and minor cutting spell over both Harry and Sirius' index fingers. He then placed the slightly bleeding hands onto the stone.

"Do you Sirius Orion Black solemnly swear to, to the best of your abilities, love, protect, and nourish Harry James Potter as if he were a child of your flesh?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I do," Sirius replied as a tingle began in the tips of his fingers and started to creep up his arm..

"Do you pledge to uphold the best interests of both the child and the house of his birth, the Noble and Most Honorable House of Potter?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I do," Sirius answered, the tingle grew to a tickling sensation throughout his whole body.

"Do you willingly and whole heartedly agree to merge your house, the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and it's magic with that of House Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do," Sirius said. With those words, a warm glow rose up to swirl around Sirius and Harry. Sirius could feel the magic of House Potter infusing him. At the same time he saw the green glow of his own magic infusing Harry. The child began laughing in delight. The magic continued to swirl around the two and Sirius watched in helpless fascination when a voice sounded in his ear.

"Well done son. Dorea and I are so proud of you," the voice of Charlus Potter said, Sirius gasped and tears sprang to his eyes.

"Thank you Padfoot. Take care of my boy and we'll see you on the other side mate," said a voice that was unmistakably James. Tears began to stream freely down his cheeks.

"Dada!" Harry squealed laughing in delight, as he appeared, briefly, to be wrapped in the arms of very familiar golden figure before the light began to fade and Harry and Sirius stood alone once more.

Looking around at the shocked faces of the Wizengamut, Sirius, who had never seen a magical adoption occur before could only assume that what had just happened was far from normal. The only person who seemed to be taking things in stride was Harry who was once more sucking his thumb with his head laid on Sirius' shoulder.

"Well," said Dumbledore, looking slightly startled. "I think that we may conclude that we have reached the correct decision here and, at the very least, those of House Potter who have journeyed to the other side approve."

A polite chuckling rose at this, and Sirius couldn't help but smile himself. Dumbledore motioned to the two very startled looking pages to take the stone away before turning back to address the Wizengamut.

"My lords and Ladies, May I present to you Lord Sirius Orion Potter-Black of the Most Noble, Honorable, and Ancient House of Potter-Black and his son Harry James Potter-Black," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you Sir, and my most honored ladies and lords," Sirius said bowing. "The gift you have given me today is beyond price.

He smiled down with all the love in his heart at his new son, who in turn looked up at him with emerald green eyes which Sirius was startled to see now had slight flecks of his own silver in their depths. He couldn't help but wonder what other changes he might find in Harry in the upcoming days. Harry's large yawn brought an end to these thoughts, however.

"I believe that is my son's way of saying our business here is completed," Sirius said with a chuckle. "If you require nothing further of us today, we will take our leave."

"You may go Lord Potter-Black," Dumbledore said smiling. "If there is no further business, I call this session of the Wizengamut to an end."

Sirius bowed and exited the chamber to go share this news with rest of his rather unique family.


	7. Chapter 7

Until he came to Hogwarts, Sirius had never quite understood the rush of joy and anticipation that most children felt at the Christmas season. This was because in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Christmas meant one thing... The Black Yule Ball. Christmas meant that he and Regulus were relegated to the nursery for the entire day. It also meant dire consequences should he in any way disturb the guests or disrupt what was widely considered THE social event of the season amongst the wealthy pureblood families of Great Britain.

During his first year at Hogwarts, when Sirius' mum had written him that he would be expected to stay at school for the holidays, although he was hurt that he had been unwanted at home, he had not been as saddened as he might have been at the thought of spending his Christmas at Hogwarts. As he had told James, who had been reluctant to leave him at the school alone, roaming the castle was better than being locked in his room any day. As far as the presents that James had been so concerned his friend would miss out on, Sirius had shrugged and told him that Walburga didn't believe in giving her children presents, although they did get galleons added to their trust funds every year for the holiday. Sirius had received his first ever presents that year from James, Remus, and Peter. He had privately thought that Christmas could not possibly get any better than it was that year at Hogwarts, at least until his second year when James had convinced him to come home with him to Potter House for the holidays.

When Sirius had stepped off the train behind James, both boys had been swept up in a hug by Dorea Potter. She had then told Sirius how thrilled they were that he would be spending the holidays with them. They had ridden in the family's car to Potter House, the first car ride Sirius had ever taken. Cars were entirely too muggle for his family to condone anyone owning. Sirius had loved every second of the ride. He had been given his own bedroom next to James, and was told in no uncertain terms that it was NOT a guest bedroom. It was his to use anytime he chose to visit. The whole family, Sirius included, had gone out the next day to cut down their Christmas tree. They had decorated it together, then sat admiring it while drinking hot cocoa and cookies that Dorea had baked and Sirius and James had helped to decorate. Sirius wholeheartedly believed the tree, with it's hodgepodge of decorations, was a thousand times better than any of the professionally decorated trees which had graced Grimmauld Place in his lifetime. Christmas Eve, the whole family had trudged through the snow to the little church in Godric's Hollow, a place that Walburga and Orion Black would not have been caught dead in. On the way home, they had sung Christmas carols. Sirius had done his best to sing along, making up the words when he didn't know them. Charlus had laughed at the cleverness of his verses and James had joined along on the second chorus of "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs". Dorea had told him that he had a beautiful voice. It was the first time in his life that Sirius had ever known what it was like to truly feel loved. He had spent every Christmas after that with the Potters and had become one of the season's most ardent admirers.

It should have come as no surprise to Remus Lupin then, when he came home from Flourish and Blotts one cold December morning, to discover the kitchen of Sablewood House, the home that Sirius had inherited from his Uncle Alphard, covered in flour and powdered sugar. Sirius was standing at the stove singing "Hark the Hairy Harpies Sing", his own version of "Hark the Herald Angels Sing", while Harry sat in his booster seat at the table happily slopping frosting on what Remus thought might have been a cookie. The little boy was the first to spot a moderately thunderstruck Remus standing in the doorway.

"Wookit Moony!" Harry cried holding up his goopily dripping creation. "Tookie!"

"It beautiful Harry. It looks...um... delicious," Remus said. Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Padfoo make yummy tookies!" Harry agreed, licking his frosting covered hand.

"Moony! Where'd you slip off to this morning?" Sirius said turning around to greet his friend. He distractedly, ran a floury hand through his hair, which Remus couldn't help but notice had become significantly less well behaved since the adoption of Harry had taken place. Remus smiled to himself as he thought that James had to have had something to do with Sirius being gifted with the Potter hair when the two houses had merged. It would be the ultimate prank for James to play on Sirius since Padfoot had taunted Prongs on a regular basis about his out of control hair.

"I had to pick up some books I ordered from Flourish and Blotts," Remus said, trying not to laugh at the large smudge of flour on his fellow Marauder's face. "Flour bag explode?"

"What? Oh the mess? I might've been a little over zealous in my mixing, but the cookies are fabulous, not quite as good as Mrs. P used to make, but not bad for my first attempt," Sirius said proudly. "I'm glad you're back though. As soon as we're done here, we're going out to find our tree. The whole family has to go... even Ted and Andy and Dora are coming. We'll decorate the tree tonight and have cookies and cocoa."

"Sirius, please know that I say this with all due respect, but are you bloody insane? It is absolutely freezing outside!" Remus said plunking down next to Harry and munching on the cookie that Harry had just finished frosting.

"Oh come on Moony, it's not that bad," Sirius said. "Besides it's not like we're going to trek through the woods or anything. We're staying on the grounds. I don't want to take Harry outside the wards yet."

"Pwease Unca Moony?" Harry said looking up at his uncle with pleading green eyes and just a hint of a pout.

"Oh that is so not fair that you have already taught him to do that," Remus said throwing the remains of his cookie at his fellow Marauder's head. Sirius dodged the cookie and grinned.

"I taught him nothing of the sort. He's a natural, aren't you pup?" Sirius said, laughing at the skeptical look on Remus' face.

"Oh please Padfoot. He looks just like you when he does that, "Remus snorted. The smile slipped off of Sirius' face and he turned away to the oven, ostensibly to check the cookies, but Remus knew better.

"There's nothing wrong with that Sirius... him resembling you somewhat now. It was sort of to be expected," Remus said cautiously. Sirius still bore a lot of guilt about both James and Lily's deaths and Harry's adoption. It sometimes came out when Remus least expected it to, like it had in this instance. Sirius walked back over to the table and sat down next to Harry sighing.

"I know Moony, or at least part of me does. It's just..." Sirius paused gathering his thoughts. "I have this whole new life... one I'd never in a million years thought I'd have. I'm... I'm raising a child Remus... me... the consummate bachelor... and not just any child... it's Harry and Gods Moony... he is everything to me and every time I think about how happy that makes me and how good things are for me, I can't help but think the only reason that I have all of this is because James and Lily died and I feel so incredibly wrong for being happy. Merlin Moony, I'd change it all if I could. If I could have been the one killed and James and Lily could've lived for Harry... I'd do it. I'd change it all."

"I know you would Sirius, but sometimes... things happen the way they were meant to. Maybe this is one of those times," Remus said. Sirius frowned.

"What do you mean Remus? You think James was fated to die at the hands of a madman?" Sirius nearly growled, his gray eyes stormy.

"No Sirius, I just meant... as much as we hate it, Harry has a dark and dangerous path he is going to have to walk down in his life," Remus began, only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"If you're talking about that prophecy, you know I think it's a load of dragon dung, " Sirius snapped.

"I know you do Sirius, and I don't disagree, but there are those who believe it. It was the reason Voldemort came after Harry in the first place, and if Dumbledore is right, and you-know-who is still out there, someday he is going to come after Harry again. You know he will, Sirius," Remus said.

"I don't know Moony. I don't know anything anymore except that every time I look at Harry I see more of me and less of James and I'm afraid some day I'll look at him and James will be completely gone and that will be my fault too," Sirius said. Remus shook his head.

"We won't let that happen Pads. We'll make sure that Harry always knows James... that part of him will always be James," Remus said soothingly. "We'll make sure he knows what a great friend and father James was. We'll tell him about the pranks he pulled and about how he asked Lily out a million times before she finally gave in. We'll tell him all about how much his Dad loved quidditch and what a great flyer James was..."

"Hawwy fwy!" Harry's small voice shouted, interrupting his uncle. "Outside an' fwy? Pwease Padfoo?" The child turned his pleading green eyes up to Sirius.

"Oh Gods... he does look like me," Sirius couldn't help, but laugh. Remus nodded.

"He sounds just like James though," Remus pointed out.

"Pwease Padfoo? Go fwying? Pwease?" little Harry pleaded again, when neither man answered. Sirius sighed. In the past he would've given in to that cute little pout, but he knew that he had to be the voice of reason now and not just the fun one. It was a difficult transition for both Harry and Sirius to make.

"I'm sorry pup, but we can't fly today. It's too windy outside, but, when Aunt Andy, Uncle Ted, and Dora get here we'll go outside and get our Christmas tree though, and if you're good, maybe we'll build a snowman. Ok?" Sirius said. Harry's lip pouted out further, a sure sign of his unhappiness with the situation.

"No Padfoo! Hawwy fwy!" the little boy shouted, throwing the cookie he was holding.

"Harry, we do not throw things. You are done with the cookies now," Sirius said, trying to stay calm. He grabbed a cloth from the sink and began wiping off the squirming, angry Harry. Remus stepped over to help.

"No Moony! Bad Padfoo!" Harry said smacking at their hands.

"Harry James Potter-Black! That is enough!" Sirius shouted, finally losing his temper with the child. Harry stopped fighting immediately, and began to cry instead.

"M..mm..mummy!" Harry sobbed.

"Oh bloody... " Sirius muttered, quickly picking up Harry and hugging him. He felt a huge surge of guilt, knowing he had upset Harry enough that the child was crying for his Mummy, something which had become a rare event. "I'm sorry, pup. Padfoot is sorry. He won't yell at you again. I'm sorry shhhhhh."

Harry's cries, gradually decreased and he relaxed snuggling up to Sirius. Sirius rubbed gentle circles on the child's back, all the while talking calmly and gently to him.

"Padfoot didn't mean to yell Harry, but what you did was wrong. We don't throw fits and we don't throw things at people just because we are mad. It's not nice," Sirius said when Harry had calmed down enough to look at him.

"I sowwy," Harry said in a very small voice, still sniffling a little bit from the after effects of his temper tantrum.

"It's ok Harry," Sirius said gently.

"No fwying?" Harry asked sadly.

"No pup, it's not safe today," Sirius responded gravely.

"Otay," Harry sighed, popping his thumb in his mouth and laying his head on Sirius' chest.

"We can still go outside and build a snowman later though," Remus reminded him. "And we're going to get our tree and have cookies and cocoa later too. How's that sound?"

"Good," Harry replied, around his thumb, starting to smile a little.

"And I bet if you ask your father nicely he'll give you a piggyback ride out to where we're getting our tree," Remus added. Harry looked confused for a minute before he looked up at Sirius.

"Pwease Paddy?" Harry asked.

"Of course, pup," Sirius said, his voice strangely tense. Content, Harry snuggled closer to Sirius and, exhausted from his earlier emotional outburst, closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that in front of him, " Sirius whispered, so he didn't wake the lightly dozing child.

"Call you what?" Remus asked, unsure of what his friend was talking about.

"His father. It confuses him. James is his father I'm just..." Sirius said.

"Just what Padfoot?" Remus interrupted. "You've adopted him. You're the one raising him and loving him. You _are_ his father, Padfoot. It's time you accepted that."

"He is James' son, Lupin," Sirius said, his eyes narrowed. "He will always be James' son, no matter what his last name is."

"Of course he will Sirius, but he is also _yours _now," Remus said emphatically. "He needs you to be his father Sirius. Until you accept that, however, you are not going to be who he needs you to be."

"I see," Sirius said stiffly. "I didn't realize that you thought I was doing such a poor job with Harry." Remus threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I didn't say that Padfoot," he said, striving for calm. "Honestly, I think you've done a wonderful job so far... certainly better than I could have done. It's just that Harry is going to need you to be there for him in the ways only a _father _can Padfoot. He is going to need _you_ to be his Dad, not some vague memory of James!"

"Are trying to say that I should replace James? That Harry should forget him?" Sirius hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping child that he was cradling.

"Gods Padfoot, of course not! Harry should remember James, but he should also have you. You tell him stories about James and Lily every night... he has pictures in his room and all over the house. We won't let him forget them. He needs more than memories though, he needs a father to hold him when he is scared, to teach him how to stand up for what is right, to teach him how to talk to girls, to teach him the wrong words to Christmas carols. You can't be that until you accept the fact that he is your son now," Remus said.

"I can't Remus," Sirius said, sorrow shadowing his features. "If I do that... if I do that I have to admit that he's gone. James is gone and... Merlin Remus, he can't be gone!" Remus sat down beside him putting a comforting hand on his back while his friend took deep shuddering breaths, trying to control his emotions.

"I know Padfoot. It kills me to even think it, but it's true. James is gone. As much as I hate it though, I have to believe that everything happens for a reason, and maybe, just maybe that's why things happened the way they did, because Harry needs two fathers... one to die for him and one to teach him everything he is going to need to know to live," Remus said.

"Do you really think so Remus?" Sirius asked, almost desperately.

"I have to believe it Sirius. If I don't, my whole fucked up life makes no sense, " Remus said, softly.

Harry began to stir, and his little hand grasped the front of Sirius robes as he snuggled into them more deeply. Sirius started to rub gentle circles on the small boy's back once more, and kissed him lightly on his messy head, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Harry. His heart filled with love for the child. What he felt for Harry was, he reflected unlike any emotion he had ever felt before. Remus was right, he realized. While Harry was born James' and Lily's son, and part of him always would be, he was Sirius' son now too. It was time for him to stop letting his grief over James and Lily overshadow that fact. It was time for him to give Harry, his son, the father he both needed and deserved.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius stepped out of the floo into his office at Sablewood. He quickly removed his formal Wizengamut robes and tossed them onto a nearby chair, before pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. He had still not adjusted to his new schedule or the new life thrust upon him and some days he felt like he was being pulled in a million different directions.

Today had been one of those days. Sirius, as part of his position on the Wizengamut, had been forced to participate in the ongoing trials for people accused of being deatheaters. For those on the council, it was an exhaustive experience. The evidence which was presented was often horrifying at best. The guilt or innocence of people had to be weighed carefully, lest an innocent person be sent to Azkaban for crimes which they didn't commit, or had been imperiused into, something which Sirius believed happened far less than many of those on trial were claiming. For Sirius personally, the trials brought back entirely too many memories of his rather unpleasant childhood, as many of those accused were people he had grown up with and known since birth. Today, however, the one on trial had been family, Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

There was no question in Sirius' mind that Bellatrix was guilty. She had followed Voldemort with reckless abandon from the time she was old enough to do so. No, the most difficult part of this day's proceedings for Sirius had not been determining the guilt or innocence of the accused, but contemplating the what ifs and the whys. Why had he and Bellatrix, two people raised in the same family in essentially the same manner, turned out so radically different? What if he had never met James Potter? Would he have been on trial right alongside Bellatrix?

He could remember a time when Bellatrix wasn't so evil, so twisted, when she had played with Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Regulus in the dark hallways of Grimmauld Place. Shortly after she had left for Hogwarts, however, Bellatrix had begun to change. She had started playing rougher, intentionally hurting him and Regulus, the youngest of the cousins. She began to order the houselves to punish themselves, even when they had done nothing wrong. She became cruel and twisted and started to take pleasure in others pain. Things became worse, as she found others similar to herself and began to delve into the dark arts and started to follow Voldemort. To this day, Sirius had no idea what had triggered the darkness inside of Bellatrix, and he couldn't help but wonder if she would've been different had she had someone like James to show her how wrong her behavior was. He sighed tiredly and drained the last of his firewhiskey as a knock sounded on his door. The smiling face of his cousin Andromeda peeked around the corner.

"I thought I heard you come in. Are you done for the day then?" Andromeda asked. Sirius nodded.

"Thankfully. Where's Harry? Did he give you any problems today?" Sirius asked, flopping down into his desk chair.

"He was an angel, as always, and he is out in the back garden with Nymphadora and Remus," she said.

"Moony is back?" Sirius said with genuine delight. The werewolf had left again shortly after Christmas to continue his search for the traitor. He had been gone for over five months and, though they talked via floo as often as possible, both Sirius and Harry had felt his absence keenly. Andromeda nodded.

"Yes he is, much to my daughter's delight," Andy said grinning. " You know, last time he was home, she informed me that she was going to marry Remus some day."

"Really?" Sirius said chuckling. "He'd make a fine addition to the family, I'm sure."

"I'm sure," Andromeda agreed. "So how'd it go today? It was Barty Crouch's trial right?"

"It was supposed to be," Sirius said, sobering instantly.

"Supposed to be? Did they change it?" Andromeda asked frowning.

"No, Andy. They decided to try everyone who participated in the attack on Frank and Alice today, instead of trying them separately," Sirius said. Andromeda paled, and slid into a nearby chair.

"I see," she said in a carefully controlled voice. "And did they reach a verdict?"

"I'm sorry Andromeda. They found them all guilty. Bellatrix was sentenced to life in Azkaban," Sirius said quietly. Andromeda drew in a deep shuddering breath.

"I.. did she... was she ok Sirius?" Andromeda asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"She was the same as she always was. I honestly think that she has gone mad. She is completely dedicated and fanatical to her Dark Lord. She didn't even show any remorse. They seriously contemplated the dementor's kiss for her," Sirius replied.

Tears began to trickle down his cousin's cheeks. She hastily wiped them away, as Sirius rose to comfort her. He hated to be the one to cause Andromeda such pain, but he knew that the story would be in _The Prophet _anyway. It was better for Andy to hear the full, true story, from him.

"I'm sorry Andy," he said once again.

"I know Sirius. It just hurts to think of my sister in that place. I mean, I know what she is... I do, but she's still Bella. She's still my sister, even if she hates me for who I married and how I live my life. I can still remember how she used to be, that's who I mourn for," Andromeda said, rising to her feet, and wiping at her eyes.

"Oh Andy..." Sirius began only to be interrupted by the sound of childish laughter and running feet burst into the room.

"Papa!" Harry squealed, launching himself at Sirius. "Look Moony's home!"

"I see that, pup," Sirius said, picking up Harry and twirling him around. "'Lo Moony."

"Padfoot. I see you've managed to keep the house standing while I was gone," Remus said grinning.

"Only barely," Andromeda said, putting on a brave face. "He's been cooking again."

"Merlin!" Remus exclaimed in mock horror. "And we still have a kitchen?"

"Ha-ha... very funny you two. I'll have you know I make a perfectly acceptable grilled cheese sandwich. Isn't that right Harry?" Sirius said indignantly. Harry nodded vigorously.

"It's yummy. You dist dotta pull off da icky burned parts," Harry said seriously, much to Sirius' chagrin and Remus' delight.

"I'm sure they are tasty, Harry, but how about if we give your Papa a break tonight. Let's go to the kitchen and make a chicken pie for dinner before Nymphadora and I have to leave ok?" Andromeda said.

"Mkay," Harry answered. "Can we have tart for dessert pwease?"

"Harry what have I said about dessert?" Andromeda asked.

"It's not for evwy night, dust da special ones," Harry said as though reciting from memory. "But Moony's home so dats special wight?"

He turned luminous green eyes on his aunt and smiled up hopefully at her. Andromeda threw her hands up in defeat.

"Oh good grief, how can I say no to that face?" she said laughing. "The girl's at Hogwarts are doomed when you get there Harry."

"Dey are?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Without a doubt. Let's go you two," Andromeda said, taking Harry's hand and leading him and her daughter out of the room.

"Bye Mr. Moony," Nymphadora said, smiling and waving to the rather embarrassed man as she followed her mother and cousin out of the room.

"Those two are quite the handful," Remus said chuckling as the door closed.

"You have no idea Remus," Sirius said, pouring Moony a glass of firewhiskey before refilling his and resuming his seat in the desk chair.

"I cannot believe how much Harry has grown since I've been gone, and his speech... He talks extremely well for a child his age," Remus said.

"I swear he talks himself to sleep some nights," Sirius said, grinning.

"I noticed that he calls you Papa now," Remus said tentatively. Sirius nodded.

"It just sort of... happened. I think it evolved from Padfoot. Andromeda might have encouraged it some too possibly. She was worried about how other people would look at Harry and my relationship if he wasn't calling me his Dad... that they'd think that I wasn't taking it seriously enough or some such rubbish...and I... well I'm his father now and James was his Daddy and he couldn't call me that so..." Sirius began to explain, almost guiltily.

"Padfoot, calm down. I think it's a good thing, although it caught me off guard when we were out in the garden and he was telling me about the flowers and said his Papa had told him about them," Remus said.

"He's entirely too smart for his own good. He has Lily's intelligence and James' sense of adventure," Sirius said with a smile.

"He's also got your energy. He talked non-stop when we were outside and was constantly on the move. I don't think I've seen him walk anywhere," Remus added.

" Merlin help me, if he ends up being a combination of James and I, Moony. You will never believe what I caught him doing the other day," Sirius said.

"Oh?" Remus replied, taking a sip of his drink.

"He was in the kitchen, standing on his toy broom, about four feet off the ground getting into the biscuit tin. He flies like a phoenix. Those things aren't supposed to go over two or three feet. Can you imagine what he is going to do on the quidditch pitch when he gets to Hogwarts? He very nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm positive I have grey hairs now," Sirius said putting his booted feet up on his desk.

"Don't worry Sirius, you'll look very distinguished with grey hair," Remus said laughing.

"Not funny, Lupin," Sirius said, glaring.

"On the contrary, it's really rather hysterical when you think about it. I mean it was you and James, as I recall, who had the same effect on Professor McGonagall that time you decided to race on your brooms from the top of the astronomy tower to the dorm windows on Gryffindor Tower in first year. I believe that was the reason they initiated the no brooms for first years policy, actually," Remus said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I'd almost forgotten that, and I was right by the way. Minnie looks fabulous with the grey in her hair," Sirius said, smiling.

"True," Remus said tipping his glass in acknowledgement and propping his own feet on the edge of Sirius' desk.

"So how'd the search go? I assume you didn't find him or we'd have heard," Sirius said. Remus shook his head in frustration.

"We've had no sign of him in over a month. I'd heard rumors coming out of one of the werewolf colonies in France that he had passed through there and was possibly heading to Romania, but I just can't see that. The little mouse was absolutely terrified of vampires and Romania is their home territory. Although, if he did go there, he knows I couldn't follow him. The Lycan-Vampyre pact of 1883 prevents any non-allied lycan from entering Romania, so who knows," Remus said.

"I can't believe he's eluded everyone so far," Sirius said, running his finger around the rim of his glass.

"I can. Peter always did excel at sneaking around and hiding to stay out of trouble," Remus replied.

"True," Sirius conceded.

"So... how goes things at the Wizengamut oh great and powerful Lord Potter-Black?" Remus questioned, taking another sip of his drink. Sirius grimaced.

"It's kind of a mixed bag. We've managed to wade through most of the trials. There are only a handful left. Most of those whom I truly believe to be deatheaters have been sentenced to Azkaban, although there are a few who have wormed their way out like Malfoy did. Dumbledore, Augusta, Amelia, and I have managed to stop most of the rush to judgment cases and keep some innocent people out of Azkaban, as well," Sirius said.

"It sounds like you're doing well then, Sirius. What's wrong?" Remus said frowning.

"I'm very uncomfortable with some of the people who are claiming power in all of this. Cornelius Fudge is a corrupt, incompetent sycophant on his best day and he is very close to becoming our next Minister of Magic. Still, I suppose he is better than Bartemius Crouch would've been. That man is cold as ice. He probably would've been Minister if not for that son of his," Sirius said, shivering.

"Isn't there anyone else who could do it?" Remus asked. Again, Sirius shrugged.

"A lot of people want Dumbledore, but he won't leave Hogwarts. I suppose Amelia wouldn't be a bad choice, but she is too young and untried yet really. Augusta could do it as well, but she is getting up there in years, and she's been very busy helping Alice with Neville," Sirius replied.

"What about Arthur Weasley?" Remus asked. Sirius considered that for a moment.

"You know, Arthur wouldn't be a bad choice... assuming we could get a majority vote for him which could be an extremely tricky thing as things stand right now. He's a bit eccentric sometimes, but he's even tempered and fair. Merlin knows that the man is a natural born organizer. He has to be with all of those kids he has. He's a bit young too, but... I'll have to bring it up with Augusta and Albus and get their take on it. I would've never even thought of Arthur. See Moony, I've been absolutely floundering without you," Sirius said.

"Naturally," Remus responded. "You lot would've been lost without me, I'm sure."

"Indubitably," Sirius agreed, raising his glass in silent toast.

The two men were interrupted when little Harry, once again, burst into the room, followed closely by Andromeda and Nymphadora, who characteristically tripped when coming through the door. Harry immediately ran over to his father and climbed up into his lap, getting flour all over him, not that Sirius cared.

"Guess what Papa? I maded dessert. We're having tart!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"We are? That's my favorite son," Sirius said, gently wiping a smudge of flour off of the small boy's nose.

"I knowed that Papa. It's mine too. I wuv it. You wike it Uncle Moony?" Harry asked turning to the other man.

"I do Harry. Thank you for making it for me," Remus said, his eyes twinkling.

"I helped too," Nymphadora chimed in.

"Well then thank you too, Miss 'Dora," Remus said. The young girl's face lit up in a smile and her hair became an even brighter shade of pink.

"Come get your coat on dear. It's time for us to go. The pie is in the oven, boys. It should be ready to go in about a half an hour," Andromeda said, buttoning up the cloak which she had thrown on.

"You leaving Andy?" Sirius asked. She nodded in reply.

" I've got to get home. Ted should be back soon and I need to get our dinner started," Andromeda said. "Do you have to go back to the Wizengamut tomorrow?"

"No," Sirius replied. "Trials are done for the week. I do have to work the graveyard shift tomorrow at the auror office though."

"I'll still be here to watch Harry, Andromeda. You won't have to worry about that," Remus interjected. "What do you say pup? Want to have a sleep over with Moony tomorrow night?"

"Yay!" Harry cheered, clapping his hands. He scrambled down off of his father's lap and onto his uncle's.

"Traitor," Sirius said, teasingly, before rising and giving Andromeda a hug.

"Are you ok, Andy?" Sirius asked. She nodded.

"It's tough Sirius, but I'll make it through," she replied.

"If you need me.." Sirius began.

"I know, " she said smiling up at him. "Harry, come give Aunt Andy a hug before I go."

The young boy obediently scrambled off of Lupin's lap and ran over to his aunt hugging her.

"Wuv you Aunt Andy," he said then turned to his cousin. "Bye Dorwa."

"Bye shorty," Dora grinned ruffling his already messy hair in an affectionate gesture. "Bye Sirius. Bye Mr. Moony."

"Keep him out of the kitchen," Andromeda said, winking at Remus before grabbing Nymphadora's hand and stepping into the floo.

"I hope they didn't rush home on my account, " Remus said, frowning.

"It had nothing to do with you Moony," Sirius hastened to reassure his friend. "Bellatrix's trial was today. Andromeda is understandably upset."

"I take it she was convicted?"

"Yes, on all counts," Sirius answered grimly. "She'll spend the rest of her life in Azkaban."

"That must've been rough for Andromeda to hear," Remus said. Sirius nodded, sitting down on the floor with Harry who was playing with some toys he had pulled out of a box Sirius kept in the corner of his office.

"It was. Andy can remember when Bella was different than she is now, so can I for that matter," Sirius said. "Even if I hadn't already seen what Bellatrix was capable of though, I'd have had no doubts that she belonged in Azkaban after I heard Alice's testimony."

"Alice testified?" Remus asked, his face mirroring their concern for their friend. "Is she ok? That had to have been horrible for her."

"That woman is one of the strongest people I know Moony. You should have seen her. She never wavered, not even once. She stared Bellatrix down and relived what had to be the most painful thing to ever happen to her. She was amazing," Sirius said, his voice holding genuine admiration for the young widow.

"She's regained all her memories then?" Remus questioned. Sirius nodded.

"She's completely recovered from the attack. She misses Frank desperately, of course, but she is devoting herself to Neville and I think that helps her," Sirius said, at the mention of Neville, Harry perked up.

"Neville is my fwend. We pway dwagons together, wight Papa?" Harry interjected. Sirius smiled down at the boy.

"Yes you do, Pup. Which reminds me, Mrs. Alice told me to tell you that she and Neville will be over tomorrow afternoon to play just like always," Sirius told his son.

"Hooway! Harry cheered. Remus raised his eyebrow and shot his friend a significant glance.

"I take it this is a regular play date?" Remus questioned. Sirius shrugged.

"It's good for Harry and Neville to have another child to play with, besides Alice says it gives her an excuse to get away from Augusta. I gather the woman has become a bit overbearing to her since Frank's death. It's been nice for both of us to have someone to talk to about things too," Sirius admitted. Remus gave his friend a searching look.

"So you and Alice are becoming... close then?" Remus questioned. Sirius frowned at his friend.

"It's not like that Moony. I know my reputation isn't exactly sterling with women, but I thought you at least would give me enough credit to know that I'm not going to try to shag a vulnerable woman who has just lost her husband," Sirius said stiffly. Remus shook his head at Sirius.

"I didn't mean it like that Padfoot. It's just... I remember how you were in fifth year when the two of you broke up. You'd gone out with her for almost a year. It was the longest relationship you've ever had, and then in sixth year when she started dating Frank..." Remus defended himself, remembering how awful that time had been for his friend.

James and Remus had not understood exactly how strongly Sirius had felt for Alice until the night she had started dating Frank Longbottom. Sirius, in a family where love was almost a taboo, had had no idea what to do with himself when he had realized that he was in love with the then Alice Fawcett. He had panicked and proceeded to break it off with her and start shagging anything in a skirt. When the Marauders had, the following school year, stumbled upon Frank and Alice in an empty classroom, Sirius had bolted. By the time the others had found him, he was more than a little drunk. He had confessed to the others how stupid he had been. He had lost the girl he loved. It was the start of a very dark time for Sirius, filled with drunkenness, detentions, and a string of girls who meant absolutely nothing to the young man. He had finally come back to his senses when he had very nearly lost James' and Remus' friendship after he had sent Severus Snape out to the Whomping Willow on the full moon in what the Marauders had termed The Incident.

"That was a long time ago, and we are different people now. People who are friends... nothing more," Sirius stated with an air of finality, interrupting Remus' silent musings. The werewolf put his hands up in concession.

"All right Pads. No need to bite my head off. I was just concerned for you. I don't want to see you hurt again. You're one of the only friends I have left, you know?" Lupin said. Sirius sighed.

"I know Remus, and I know what I'm doing. I promise," Sirius replied. Remus nodded.

"All right then," he said, hoping his friend was right. He did not want to have to pick up the pieces of Sirius' broken heart if it was shattered by Alice Fawcett Longbottom for a second time.

**A/N: Just wanted to put a quick thank you here for all of the reviews I've been getting. I really appreciate all of your kind comments and helpful input. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll have another ready for you next sunday. -less than 3 WeasleyMum0105**

**A/N2: It was pointed out to me that I accidentally switched Andromeda and Bellatrix's birth order... all I can say is...ooops! It should be fixed now though... sorry about that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry tiptoed quietly down the hallway of Sablewood House towards his Papa's bedroom. He knew it was early, probably earlier than he should have been up, but it was light out now and it _was_ his birthday, so he didn't think Papa would mind being woken up. He had thought about waking up Uncle Moony up first. He was much more cheerful in the morning than Papa was, but Uncle Moony had been feeling sick and Harry had been told to let him rest yesterday, so he thought that he probably should today as well.

Carefully opening his father's bedroom door, he peeked in, giggling at the sprawled, lightly snoring form which was laying almost sideways across the bed. Harry frowned for a moment, trying to decide the best way to wake his father up. Smiling mischievously, he quietly shut the bedroom door, then ran across the room and jumped up onto the bed.

"Papa! Papa wake up!" he said gleefully as he pounced on his father's sleeping form. Sirius' eyes snapped open and he almost fell off of the bed as he was jolted from slumber by his son.

"Harry? What's wrong? What time is it?" he asked blearily, tiredly rubbing his eyes. That was one thing that Sirius had discovered since he started raising Harry, sleep was a precious and rare commodity.

"Nothing's wrong Papa. Guess what today is?" Harry said happily, snuggling down with his Papa now that he knew he had succeeded in waking him.

"Ummm... National Fizzing Whizbee Day?" Sirius said, trying to hide his smile.

"No Papa," Harry said rolling his eyes. Sometimes his Papa was so weird.

"No? Hmmmm... I know it's International Waffle Day," Sirius said. Harry sat up and put his hands on his hips glaring down at his father.

"Papa!" Harry said, frowning. Sirius smacked himself in the forehead.

"Of course... How could I have forgotten! It's Tickle Your Son Until He gives Up Day!" Sirius said, grabbing Harry and tickling him breathless.

"Papa! Papa stop!" Harry giggled. "It's not Tickle Day! It's my birfday!"

"Your birthday?" Sirius said feigning shock. Harry nodded vigorously.

"Mmhmm. I'm dis many now," Harry said holding up two fingers.

"Really? My goodness this is a special day then isn't it?" Sirius said with a smile playing about his mouth.

"Uh-huh. I get to have a party today. Uncle Moony is gonna be dere and Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted and Dora and Aunt Alice and Neville and his Gwan and Ronnie and his bwothers and Baby Ginny and Mrs. Molwy and Mr. Arthur and 'Fessor Dumbledore and 'Fessor Minnie and Hagwid. It's gonna be the mostest fun ever!" Harry said almost bouncing in excitement.

"That does sound like fun, Pup. What about me? Do I get to come?" Sirius questioned. Harry rolled his eyes,

"Papa! Of course you gonna be dere. You're my Papa," Harry said.

"Thank you Pup," Sirius said, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Harry's messy head.

"Welcome Papa," Harry said smiling and hugging his father.

"Well if we're going to have the mostest fun party ever, we had better get some breakfast so we can start getting ready. How does pancakes sound?' Sirius said standing up and stretching. Harry gave him a dubious look.

"Aunt Andy says you're not 'sposed to cook. It's a rule," Harry said seriously.

"Aunt Andy is silly and I'm hungry. We can put chocolate chips in them and whipped cream on top," Sirius said. He scooped Harry up, not bothering to throw a shirt on. He no longer slept completely in the nude as he did before James and Lily died, however, he seldom bothered with more than a pair of pajama pants.

"Can we have bwueberries too?" Harry asked.

"Of course you can, Pup. It's your birthday," Sirius said.

By the time Remus stumbled down the stairs thirty minutes later, having been awoken by the smell of tea brewing and pancakes and bacon cooking, Harry was sitting happily in his booster seat eating. Remus went over and ruffled his already messy head.

"How's the birthday boy today?" he asked, grabbing a cup and pouring himself some tea.

"I'm good. Papa maded pancakes with bwueberries and chocwate and cream. Dey're weally good! Are you feeling better today, Uncle Moony?" Harry asked, eyeing his uncle carefully. Uncle Moony told the best stories and Harry would be very sad if something bad happened to him.

"Yes I am Harry. Thank you for asking. Your Papa has been cooking again hmm? Andy is not going to be pleased with you, Pads. You know she banned you from the kitchen after you managed to get spaghetti on the ceiling the other day," Remus said, sitting down next to Harry. "Although if those taste as good as they smell, I'll clean up and she'll never know the difference."

"Why is it both you and Harry seem to think that Andromeda has a say in what I do in _my _kitchen?" Sirius said, sliding a stack of pancakes in front of his friend. Remus grinned in answer before taking a bite.

"Because Harry and I both have a healthy fear of your cousin," Remus said taking a bigger bite. Merlin Sirius, these are actually good."

"I've been telling you that I know how to cook. I couldn't exactly have a lady friend over for dinner if I couldn't cook," Sirius said rather huffily. Remus raised an eyebrow at his fellow Marauder.

"You made women pancakes for dinner Pads? That's a rather unique way of romancing them," he said. Sirius chuckled.

"I made them fettuccini alfredo or shrimp scampi for dinner. I made them pancakes for breakfast the next morning," Sirius said grinning wolfishly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"So you know how to cook three things?" he asked.

"Four actually. I make a fantastic omelet. Either way, that's all I needed, Moony," Sirius replied. "Honestly, the women didn't spend a lot of time worrying about my talents in the kitchen."

"And here I thought you were becoming somewhat civilized Sirius and then you make a comment like that," Remus said.

"Papa's not symbalized Uncle Moony. He's a 'Mawauder," Harry said. "And Papa why do you want to have a lady over for dinner? They just make you eat you veggies, and dey are icky." His papa laughed his deep, barking laugh and ruffled Harry's hair before sitting down next to him and taking a bite of his own breakfast.

"You'll understand someday Pup. In fact someday..." Sirius began, only to be interrupted by the chime on the floo sounding.

"Little early for a social call isn't it?" Remus asked. Sirius grimaced.

"I swear to Merlin, if that's the auror office I'm giving Moody my resignation. He knows today is Harry's birthday," Sirius growled. He quickly mumbled the password to allow whoever was calling through. The disembodied head of Alice Longbottom appeared in the kitchen fireplace.

"Oh good you're up," she said. "Listen, I know it's sort of early, but do you mind if Neville and I come on over? We can help get ready for the party."

"You know you're always welcome Alice," Sirius said. Alice smiled in relief.

"Great. we'll be right there," she said. Her head disappeared from the fire only to be replaced a few minutes later by the spinning form of Alice herself with Neville held tightly in her arms.

"I'm really sorry for calling so early Sirius," she said stepping from the fire. "But I could not deal with that woman one more sec.."

Alice's speech was abruptly cut off as she tripped coming out of the fireplace. Sirius quickly reached out and caught her and Neville. Alice's eyes widened first in shock and then in embarrassment.

"I... um.. Merlin... I guess I did get here early," she murmured blushing as she took in the expanse of bare chest at her eye level.

"What?" Sirius said frowning, quickly stepping back as he realized what she was talking about. "Oh... oh... yes... well... I wasn't expecting anyone this early. I'll just go make myself more umm... clothed. I'll be right back."

Remus quickly hid a smirk behind his tea cup as Sirius beat a hasty retreat upstairs to his room and a still blushing Alice did her best to pretend that she wasn't watching him go. Sirius may not admit it to himself, and Alice was certainly not ready to rush into a relationship yet, but Remus couldn't help but sense the mutual interest the two had in each other, acknowledged or not.

"Uncle Moony may I pwease be scused so me an Neville can go pway. Pweeeease?" Harry asked.

"So Neville and I can go play Harry, and yes you may," Remus said, rising and quickly cleaning off the sticky child. Harry hugged his Uncle and scampered down from the table, grabbing Neville's hand.

"'C'mon Neville. I got new dwagons up in my woom. Let's go!" Harry said quickly dragging his friend from the room. Remus shook his head watching the two of them leave with a smile on his face.

"Would you like some breakfast Alice?" Remus offered politely. Alice shook her head and sat down in the chair Sirius had vacated when she had floo'd.

"Oh we ate before we left, though I wouldn't say no to some tea. Merlin knows I need it after having breakfast with Augusta. Which, incidentally, is the reason why I felt the need to come over so early. I know she loves Neville and she's only trying to help, but she's driving me completely mad. She was off on a tangent this morning because she is worried that Neville is a squib. Honestly, he's only two! What does she expect him to do turn a teacup into a toadstool?" Alice said, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Hasn't he done any accidental magic yet?" Remus asked frowning slightly as prepared a strong cup of tea for her.

"He did a few little things before Frank... died, but he hasn't so much as floated a block since then," Alice said. She took the tea from Remus and sighed. "I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure it's an emotional time for both of you, Alice. Give him some time and don't push him. He'll be fine," Remus said comfortingly, reaching out and patting her hand.

"You always have known how to make people feel better Remus. Thank you," Alice said smiling across the table at him.

"Anytime Alice. I'm always here for my friends," Remus said returning her smile. "So... how have you been Alice?"

"I..."Alice began, looking down at her tea as her eyes began to tear up. "It's been hard. I miss him so much and sometimes I almost forget he's gone. I expect him to come striding through the door and scoop up Neville and laugh that quiet laugh of his."

"It must be incredibly hard," Remus said. Alice gave a jerky nod.

"I keep telling myself that it will get easier, and that I have to keep going... to move on. We promised each other that, you know. When the war was at its worst and things were looking so hopeless and we found out about You-Know-Who being after Harry and Neville, that if one of us should... not make it, the other wouldn't wallow that we would go on and live and be happy. I don't know what I would've done without Sirius to take my mind off of things... and Augusta too she has helped so much. I still wake up at night though reaching for Frank and he's not there," she said her voice thick with the emotion she was trying to repress.

"I'm so very sorry," Remus said, taking her hand once more as Sirius strode into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" he asked, taking in the sight of Alice's watery eyes and Remus' concerned expression. Alice nodded, quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's just been a difficult morning. I'm sure it's nothing this cup of tea won't fix," she said taking a drink of the hot liquid.

"Somehow I'm not sure I believe that Ali. Augusta means well, but she's driving you batty. I know you want Neville to be around his family, but I still think that the two of you need to get your own place," Sirius said. "You need a fresh start."

"I'm starting to think you're right Sirius. I just hate to leave her alone. Neville and I are all she has," Alice said, absentmindedly picking up a fork and taking a bite off of the plate of pancakes which Sirius had left on the table earlier when she had called. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my Wizard God! These pancakes are fabulous," she said, taking a second bite.

"Now you've done it. Sirius' ego did not further boosting Alice. He already considers himself a master chef and he can only cook four things," Remus said.

"Sirius cooked these?" Alice said, feigning shock. "You better hope Andy doesn't find out you've been cooking in here Sirius."

"Honestly... What is with everyone? It is my bloody kitchen! I can cook in it if I want to," Sirius said, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Uncle Moony! Papa said a naughty word!" Harry said.

"Gwan says we don't say dat," Neville lisped, his little face serious.

"You gotta give Uncle Moony another knut for da jar Papa," Harry added, shaking his head sadly.

The adults had failed to notice the two young boys re-enter the kitchen, each carrying a stuffed dragon. Remus had to hide behind his tea cup once again to keep from laughing at his friend.

"Harry is right Pads," he said once he was under control again. " That's another knut in the swear jar."

"I give up! "Sirius sighed as he tossed Remus a knut. "Obviously, I have lost all control of my life and, apparently, my kitchen."

"Admitting it is the first step in accepting it Sirius dear," Alice said impishly. Remus didn't even bother to try to control his laughter at his friend's expense this time.

"Thanks for the support Moony," Sirius said sourly.

"Anytime Padfoot," Remus said cheerfully, raising his teacup in a silent toast.

"Aww... Poor Sirius. We've picked on you too much this morning haven't we?" Alice said. "How about if I take Neville and Harry up to Harry's room and get them ready for the party? You and Remus can clean-up and start decorating."

The three adults quickly set to work. Alice took Harry and Neville upstairs and gave Harry a bath and changed them both into the outfits they would wear for the party. She'd shrunken Neville's and had brought it over in her pocket. Meanwhile, Remus and Sirius had made short work of the kitchen and had gone outside to set the garden up for the party. They were just putting up the last of the tables when Alice and the boys joined them.

"Tada!," Sirius said. "How's it look?"

"Very nicely done gentleman, although, the dragon is crooked," Alice said, pointing at the paper dragon which Sirius had enchanted to fly in circles over the cake table.

"It is not. My dragon is perfectly straight thank you very much," Sirius said.

"Ewww! Now there is a phrase I never want to hear out of your mouth again Sirius Black," the laughing voice of Andromeda Tonks floated over the garden towards them.

Sirius, Remus, and Alice turned to see Andy and her family standing on the terrace that led down to the garden. In Andromeda's hands was a magnificent green dragon cake which was even occasionally shooting out little bursts of steam through it's frosting nostrils. Harry clapped his hands in delight and made a beeline for his Aunt Andy.

"Is dat my cake Aunt Andy?" Harry asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes poppet. It is. 'Dora and I made it special, just for you," Andromeda said, smiling down at him.

"You did?" Harry asked, his eyes round.

"Yes, and guess what else? It's chocolate," Andromeda added.

"Yay!" Harry squealed jumping up and down. Neville joined him and the two boys were soon giggling and chasing each other around the yard. Laughing, Andromeda and Ted quickly made their way to the others, while Nymphadora went chasing after Harry and Neville.

"Here Andy, let me take that," Sirius said, taking the cake and placing it on the cake table before turning to hug his cousin. he then shook hands with Ted.

"Hello Sirius, Remus, Alice," Ted said, smiling jovially at everyone.

"Morning Ted," Sirius replied. "How're things at St. Mungo's ?"

"Much, much quieter now thankfully. How is the auror office?" Ted replied. Sirius shrugged.

"Things are starting to calm down a bit finally. I get a new partner on Monday," he answered.

"I'm hardly new Sirius, just new to you," Alice said. Ted raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting back on Monday? Healer Jenkins clear that?" Ted asked. Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm going back to my stressful and dangerous job without healer clearance. I'm not stupid Ted. Of course I got cleared first," Alice said.

"Just checking Alice. Wouldn't want my favorite little Gryffindor to get hurt," he teased.

"You haven't called me that since you were head boy and I was an ickle firstie who you'd just saved from a group of Slytherin fourth years," Alice laughed. "Honestly, I'm all grown up. I'm a mother for goodness sakes."

"Ahhh, but you will always be feisty little Ali Fawcett to me. You were giving those fourth years what for as I recall. At the time I wasn't sure if I was saving them or you," Ted chuckled.

"Definitely them. She was vicious. Remember in second year when her and Lily gave James and I devil horns?" Sirius said. Alice giggled.

"We thought they were very fitting. I still don't understand why you wanted to get rid of them," she said. Sirius shot her a look of disbelief.

"They were pink Ali. Pink! James and I were manly men. They were ruining our machismo," Sirius said. Remus snorted.

"Don't let him fool you. They were actually considering keeping them until Sabetha Monkton told them that she thought it made them look sexy," he said. Sirius made a face and shuddered.

"Ugh... she was hideous.," he said. Andromeda glared at him.

"Sirius! What a terrible thing to say. Her sister was in my year. I remember Sabetha when she was a little thing. She was not that bad," Andromeda said.

"She stalked him Andy. Anytime he went out with another girl she would follow him around looking murderous. When Sirius and I dated in fifth year, I never went anywhere alone," Alice said. "That girl was terrifying."

"I wonder what ever happened to her," Sirius said.

"You didn't hear?" Alice asked. Sirius shook his head.

"She married Gus Puddifoot. They opened some sort of tea room in Hogsmede a couple of months ago," she told him.

"She married Puddifoot? That nerdy bloke from Hufflepuff?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Applying oneself to their studies does not make one _nerdy_ Mr. Potter-Black. Augustus Puddifoot was an exceptional student."

"Minnie!" Sirius said grinning, as he turned and swept his former professor up in a hug.

"Hello Sirius," Professor McGonagall said resignedly. She had long ago come to the realization that she was never going to get Sirius to call her anything but the detested nickname. Truth be told, she honestly didn't mind the name coming from her favorite student, although she would go to her grave with that secret.

"Welcome to Sablewood House," Sirius greeted the rest of the Hogwarts contingent. "Albus, Hagrid how have you been?"

"Excellent Sirius, thank you very much," Professor Dumbledore cheerfully returned.

"Fessor Dumbledore! Fessor Minnie! Hagwid!" Harry shouted as he came running over with Neville and 'Dora in tow.

"Hello young Harry, and a very happy birthday to you," Professor Dumbledore said, crouching down to speak with his young friend.

"Tank you Fessor. I'm verwy glad you could come," Harry said, just as Andromeda had taught him to do.

"As am I," Professor Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling. "I'm sure your friend Ron is quite happy to be here as well."

Harry turned to see the Weasley family making their way over to the others. Their arms were laden with food and presents. Harry could hardly contain himself as he ran over to his friends.

"Ronnie!" he cheered. Ron smiled and waved.

"Hi Hawwy!" he greeted. "Happy Birfday!"

"Tank you," Harry said. "Papa? Can we get the bwooms out now? Pwease?"

"Yes you may, but don't leave the garden with them and make sure you share," Sirius said.

"Ok Papa," Harry said, grabbing Ron and Neville's hands. "C'mon."

Several hours later, Harry had opened his mountain of presents and thanked everyone quite politely, thanks to Andromeda's teaching. The dragon had been reduced to a few pieces of cake on paper plates. Most of the adults were sitting in chairs on the veranda drinking tall cool glasses of pumpkin juice and watching the son set. Sirius, however, stood leaning against a tall oak tree near the edge of the garden watching his son play. It was times like this that Sirius truly saw James in the boy. He protected Ron from Fred and George's friendly tormenting, was the voice for the sometimes shy Neville, and even took the time to make sure that Baby Ginny was not left out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned expecting to see Remus. Alice stood there instead.

"You ok?" she asked with concern shining in her eyes. Sirius nodded.

"He's a great kid isn't he?" he said, nodding at Harry. Alice smiled.

"Yes he is," she agreed. "He's been very good for Neville." Sirius nodded again.

"He's so much like James sometimes that it hurts," he said quietly.

"You miss him don't you?" Alice asked.

"He was my brother. He knew me better than anyone, than I know myself," Sirius replied. "I think I will always miss him."

"I... I miss Frank too," Alice said quietly. "There's just such an emptiness where he used to be, Sirius. I .."

"Ali..," Sirius began.

"I know Sirius... I know that I need to move on. I'm just not sure I'm ready to," she said. Sirius pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Take the time you need to mourn Frank Ali. You loved him and I know that you are hurting. Just promise me that you won't mourn him forever that you will move on eventually," he murmured. Alice looked up into his intense grey eyes and nodded.

"I promise Sirius, as long as you promise me that you'll be here to help me," she said quietly. He smiled gently down at her, releasing her from the hug, but keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll always be here. I couldn't be anywhere else," he replied. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder as together they stood and watched the children play.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius narrowed his eyes, taking careful aim at his adversary. With an almost silent exhale of breath he uttered the incantation which sent the missile hurtling at its target, striking them directly between the eyes.

"You're cheating! You've got to be cheating! There is no way that you could've beaten me seven times in a row!" growled the man standing next to him. Sirius merely grinned arrogantly in response.

"I told you not to play him John. I've never seen anyone beat Sirius at darts, although James could come close," Alice murmured, not bothering to glance up from the report she was working on.

"We could play again if you'd like Dawlish. I do enjoy throwing things at this particular target," Sirius said as he walked over and retrieved his darts.

Darts was a common pass time in the auror office during downtimes. The target was always a picture of whomever was number one on the aurors' most wanted list. The picture had changed several times during Sirius' tenure in the office as people were captured or a more high profile crime took place. The current picture was of a decidedly rat-like young man whom Sirius knew quite well, his former friend Peter Pettigrew.

"Not a chance, " Dawlish snorted. "I already owe you seven galleons. My wife will kill me if I lose anymore."

"Thus the reason I have not married. I have the freedom to do as I please," Sirius smirked. "Anyone else up for a game?"

"Everyone else knows better Sirius. Shame on you by the way for fleecing the newbie," Alice said. "Why don't you help your partner with these reports instead?"

"Because I'm rubbish at them Allie. You do them so much better... even Moody said so," Sirius replied, flopping down into his desk chair and putting his feet up on his desk.

"You know, that may have worked at Hogwarts to get Remus to do your homework, but it won't work on me. Here do the report on the Harris case," Alice said tossing file his direction.

Sirius sighed, mumbling under his breath, but got to work on the report. He was almost half-way through it when a loud alarm sounded throughout the auror headquarters. The tone in the room changed instantly as men and women who'd been lounging at their desks or chatting with co-workers became instantly alert. Almost as a group, everyone in the squad room rose and went to stand in front of the chief aurors office.

"What is it?" Asked Dawlish, the newest member of the squad.

"It's the alarm for the monitored wards," Sirius said tersely.

"Monitored wards?" the newer auror asked confused.

"Don't they teach you anything at the academy anymore kid?" a new voice asked. Sirius turned to see Rufus Scrimgeour, an older auror who had helped to train Sirius when he had first joined the squad.

"Apparently not," Sirius muttered, keeping his eye on Moody's office door.

"The monitored wards are places whose wards are tied into an alarm system in the chief's office. They're on places of importance like Diagon Alley, the Ministry, Hogwarts," Alice said taking pity on the new recruit. "Moody should be out any second to tell us what is going on. Looks like our quiet night is over boys."

As if on command, the head auror, Alastor Moody, stumped out of his office his face grim. He briefly surveyed the aurors gathered before him. His eyes coming to rest on Sirius. Something in the chief auror's stance had Sirius tensing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our monitors indicate a breach of the wards on one of our priority targets at approximately 2:45 am. The property in question is a private residence in Devon," Moody began.

"A private residence?" questioned Gawain Robards, an auror a few years older than Sirius. "I thought our priority targets were places of national importance. Why are we mobilizing the whole office for a breach at a private residence?"

"Because one of the people at this private residence is of national importance Robards," Moody snapped. "The house in question is Sablewood House, current residence of the boy-who-lived."

Sirius felt himself go pale as he dropped into the nearest chair. He dimly heard the mutterings of those around him and felt Alice's comforting hand on his back. His mind was riveted on one thought, Harry.

"Quiet!" Moody roared, bringing everyone back to attention. He quickly used his wand to project a map in front of the group. " We'll mobilize in groups of four and apparate in at each of the cardinal points. The wards have to have been brought down at one of them. Robards, your group will take the east, Scrimgeour you've got the west, Proudfoot the south. My group will take the north. Black you and Longbottom will stay here and act as co-coordinators."

"No," Sirius said rising on admittedly shaky feet. "That's my son in there Moody. If you think I'm going to wait in this office while Harry is in danger than you're even more mad than they say you are. Aside from that, there are layers of wards on the home. They may have breached the Ministry Wards, but I'd bet my entire inheritance that they haven't breached the family ones. You won't be able to get through without me."

"Fine," Moody growled giving Sirius a hard look. "Monroe and Tomlinson, you'll co-ordinate. Longbottom and Black, you're with me. My group will check the wards and let you know when it's safe to go in. Each group will sweep their own area looking for the intruders"

The group quickly made their way to the Ministry apparation points. At this time of day, the room was practically empty. He watched impatiently as the other three groups took their turns heading to their assigned areas. Finally Moody stepped up to the platform. The rest of the group followed.

"Constant vigilance!" Moody growled before giving the signal and the group apparated away.

Sirius took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the darkness before they focused on his home. Everything appeared to be quiet just as it had been when he had left five hours ago, after tucking Harry in and saying good-bye to Moony. He felt more than saw Alice next to him. Moody was a few meters away and the fourth member of their group, John Dawlish, stood just beyond him. Alice stepped forward, making some very complicated wand motions.

"The Ministry wards are completely gone," she reported in a whisper. "I can't tell about the family ones or any others that you might have up Sirius."

Sirius crept grimly forward, ruthlessly stamping down his burgeoning panic that for a second time those he held dear would be lost to him and that he would be powerless to stop it. He held out his hand, and, closing his eyes, wordlessly casting the spell which would let him know the status of the remaining wards on the house. He nearly collapsed in relief when he found them to be intact.

"They didn't get past the family wards, which means either they stupidly tried to get through anyway and are a smoking pile of ashes somewhere or they are still at one of the cardinal points trying to get through," he said. Moody nodded, pulling a small communication mirror from his pocket.

"Ministry wards are completely down. The family wards are not, however, do not cross the ward line until the all clear is given. Begin your search for the intruders," he ordered.

Sirius, as much as every instinct he had was urging him to get to Harry, knew that they had to check their zone and make sure the intruders were not in it before he could go to his son. The group moved through the woods as quietly as the could. Aside from a couple of startled deer, they encountered no-one.

"Groups report," Moody hissed into the mirror which was once more in his hand.

"South side is clear," Proudfoot reported.

"Our zone is clear too," Robards' voice issued quietly from the mirror held in Moody's hand.

"We've got a pile of ash and what might have once been a person over here," Scrimgeour said. "What the hell do these wards of yours do exactly Black?"

"Alright, groups one and two, set up a perimeter patrol. Group three, you work on getting those wards back in place. Make sure that you're checking for any dark spells which they may have cast. My group is going in. Everyone stay vigilant. Just because the wards caught two of them, doesn't mean that is all that were out here," Moody directed.

Sirius rushed forward, keying Moody and Dawlish into the wards as he went. The wards already recognized Alice, so there was no need to add her. The group quickly, but stealthily made their way across the moonlit grounds. The moon, though not full, was getting close to it so they had plenty of light to see by. Sirius led them around the side of the house and through the garden. They entered the house via the terrace doors.

The living room lay in completely silent darkness. Sirius could just make out the shapes of the large overstuffed couch and coffee table. The group quickly fanned out searching the entire first floor and finding nothing before they made their way to the stairs. Sirius couldn't help but feel his tension grow. He'd expected to encounter Moony the minute he'd entered the living room. The fact that his friend was, thus far, nowhere to be found made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

They made their way up the stairs and moved down the hallway, searching each room as they went. Sirius and Alice took the right side of the hall, while Moody and Dawlish took the left. Sirius fought his growing sense of panic. They had to be ok. He didn't know what he would do if they weren't. The only thing keeping him calm was Alice's silently re-assuring presence at his side. Finally, there were only three rooms left to search his, Harry's, and across the hall, Moony's. Alice silently opened his bedroom door, while he cast a silent _homenum revelio_. His room was clear. Stepping forward and holding his breath, he slowly opened Harry's door.

A low growl was all the warning he had before he was bowled over by what felt like a freight train. Before he could even react, he was pinned to the floor by an incredibly strong clawed hand. For a moment all he could see was a set of glowing amber eyes, before a wand was pressed to his cheek. He was dimly aware of Alice, rushing forward toward Harry. The wand was quickly removed from his face and a jet of dark blue light shot in her direction.

"Touch my cub and you die," the person that had him pinned to the floor growled. Sirius, who was by now gasping for air, finally made the connection as to just who it was that had him pinned to the ground.

"Alice," he managed to choke out. "Back off. It's Moony."

"Remus?" Alice asked, clearly confused. Sirius managed to give a slight shake of his head.

"Not Rem... Moony," Sirius rasped. "Protecting..."

Alice's eyes widened as she too grasped the situation and quickly backed out of the room. Remus Lupin barely looked human. His hands had become claw like, his teeth had elongated into sharp canines which had pierced his lips, letting a trickle of blood trail down his chin. His eyes normally a warm gold were a flat feral amber which glowed coldly in the darkness. By now, Moody and Dawlish had arrived alerted by the commotion. Dawlish's eyes widened and he raised his hand to shoot a spell into the room. Alice quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand down.

"Don't," she ordered. "Let Sirius handle it."

"But... but that's a werewolf... a feral one," Dawlish argued shakily. "He'll kill him and the boy is in there. How did that thing manage to get past the wards?"

"That _thing_," Alice hissed, " is a person. His name is Remus Lupin. He's Sirius' best friend. He didn't have to get past the wards. He lives here. He won't touch a hair on Harry's head because he's protecting him. Sirius will be fine too as soon as Moony realizes that it's really Sirius."

"But.." Dawlish began to protest once more.

"You heard Longbottom, Dawlish. Leave it," Moody growled.

Sirius meanwhile, was trying to loosen his friend's grip around his throat enough so that he could talk.

"Moony..." he gasped. "Moony it's me... Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" Moony growled cautiously. Keeping his eyes on the three people standing in the hallway he cautiously sniffed at the man pinned beneath him. Throwing caution to the wind, Sirius bared his neck in a purely submissive canine gesture then transformed into his canine form. He whined piteously at his friend who quickly released him. Sirius stood and transformed back to his human form.

"It's ok Moony. Harry is safe now. You kept him safe," Sirius said, talking his friend down. Gradually, Moony relaxed, although he still kept his eyes pinned on the three people standing in the doorway. Slowly his hands began to look more human followed by his teeth and eyes, which quickly went from fierce to confused.

"Sirius?" Remus said, confused as he always was when he had a period where he lost control. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Someone breached the Ministry wards," Sirius said quickly making his way to his son's bedside. He wouldn't be satisfied until he could see for himself that Harry was completely safe. "They don't appear to have gotten through the family wards though. I can't believe Harry has slept through all of this."

"He's been having nightmares off and on all night. I finally gave him one of those potions that Ted prescribed for him. He'd finally settled down to sleep when I heard the alarms going off and then... I don't remember much I just... I had to protect him... I'd kill anyone who tried to hurt him... Oh Merlin Sirius! Sirius what did I do?" Remus cried, his anguish showing clearly in his eyes.

"Nothing Rem. You did nothing wrong. You kept Harry safe, that's all," Sirius reassured him.

"But.." Remus protested.

"But nothing Remus. You reacted just as I would have, using everything at your disposal to keep Harry safe," Sirius said firmly, as he tenderly stroked his son's forehead.

"He's right Remus," Alice added, stepping into the room and placing a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "Had someone come in here to harm Harry, they would never have gotten by you. You did exactly what any of us would have done. You just have different weapons at your disposal than most."

"How can you all be taking this so calmly?" Dawlish demanded. "He's... he's dangerous and..."

"_Obliviate_," Moody muttered casually flicking his wand in Dawlish's direction. "What just happened here is now officially on a need to know basis and he didn't need to know. Those are some formidable gifts you have there Lupin and I would rather keep them a secret. You make quite the unexpected last line of defense for our little hero."

"Gifts?" Remus snorted. "I've never exactly thought of my disease as a gift."

"Maybe you should," Moody shrugged. "You can't change the hand life deals you Lupin, but you can make the best of what you've got. Your lycanthropy makes you faster and stronger than most wizards out there. Does it enhance your other senses too?"

"Yes," Remus answered, unused to anyone but his closest friends dealing so matter of factly with his disease.

"You'd have made a fine auror if the idiots in charge weren't so short sighted. Still... there may be a way that we can use your skills. The auror department occasionally hires outside consultants, at the discretion of the head auror. How would you like to be a consultant on this case Lupin? From what I understand, there isn't much left of the two Scrimgeour's group found. Maybe you could pick up something that the rest of us couldn't," Moody said fixing Remus with his steely gaze.

Sirius watched the emotions flicker in his friend's expressive eyes as Moody spoke. Sirius smiled broadly as Remus' whole stance took on a look of determination and his eyes sparkled with something Sirius had rarely seen in them, hope.

"If you think that I could make a difference, I would be glad to help," Remus said.

"Right then, Black why don't you come with us. Longbottom can stay here to guard your boy and baby-sit this idiot," Moody ordered, nodding in a still dazed looking Dawlish's direction.

Sirius was reluctant to leave Harry, but he needed answers about who it was that had tried to breach the wards, so he didn't protest. He placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before rising and giving Alice a significant look.

"He'll be fine Sirius. I promise," she said as she took his place on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I know Allie," he replied giving Harry one last look as he followed Remus and Moody out of the room. The three men quickly made their way back out of the house and through the grounds of the estate to where Scrimgeour's group stood guard.

"Scrimgeour," Moody barked as they located the man and quickly introduced him to Remus. "Anything to report?"

"Not much," Scrimgeour said, shaking his head. "The one is a pile of ashes. We've collected all that we could and bagged it for spell damage to go over. The second is, well, pretty gruesome. We think he was a male, probably in his late thirties. Looks like he was hit with a combination of spells. He probably died from shock. Those Black family wards are pretty nasty. Remind me not to cross your family anytime soon Sirius."

"The pile of ashes is from the Black family wards, Rufus. No our second man must have had some Black blood or we'd have two piles of ashes. The Potter wards are what got the other one it sounds like. The Potters have always enjoyed their privacy and those wards are particularly nasty. The third set of family wards are more subtle," Sirius said.

"Paranoid much Black? Three sets of family wards on your house, not to mention monitored Ministry wards?" Scrimgeour said shaking his head.

"There is a reason that I was sure the wards would have held, Rufus. There are several people who have blood ties to the Blacks, any of them could have breached the Black family wards with a little work. There are a handful of people left with blood ties to the Potters. They could get through the Potter wards with some work. You'd have to find a Potter willing to work with a Black to get through both sets," Sirius explained.

"You shouldn't sound so confident Black," Moody snapped. "All it would take is an imperius or two to make that happen."

"True, however, when the two house merged, Dumbledore, Remus, and I set up new family wards. Harry and I are the only ones in the world right now capable of getting through the wards of the house of Potter-Black. If they can get close enough to imperius one of us, taking down the wards is sort of pointless," Sirius replied. Moody snorted.

"I may have just taught you something after all Black," Moody grudgingly conceded. "Scrimgeour, where did you find those remains?" Scrimgeour led them several yards away to a point near the westernmost corner of the property.

"Mr. Ashes was here," he said, pointing to a spot just in front of them. "The other was about ten feet away, just over there."

Sirius, Moody, and Remus began to scan the area. There wasn't much to see, just a smudged grey area where the ashes had been found and some muddled foot prints in the soft earth. Remus bent down to examine the footprints, taking a tentative sniff of the air. He immediately stiffened and emitted a low growl.

"What is it Moony?" Sirius said at his side in an instant.

"Take a whiff Sirius. Your sense of smell is almost as good as mine," Remus growled. Sirius bent down next to Remus and surreptiously sniffed. He immediately began cursing and rose, running towards the house without further explanation. Remus rose to follow him, but Moody put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What in Merlin's name is going on Lupin?' he demanded.

"It appears an old friend came to visit this evening, " Remus said grimly. "Peter Pettigrew has returned to the country. He was here tonight."

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that one. I'm going out of town next weekend so look for the next update on Monday instead of Sunday. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Please keep doing so. The input really helps me out! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Pettigrew was here?" Moody questioned then pointed at the remains which were a few feet away. "Is he one of those?"

"No," Remus said shaking his head as he continued to scan the ground, sniffing occasionally.

" Bloody hell Black is an idiot! He could be running right into a trap with no backup. He was completely oblivious as to what was going on around him. I should remove him for the force for this. We'd better go after him," Moody growled.

"There's no need," Remus said, his eyes glinting dangerously. "The scent trail leads away from the wards. In true Wormtail fashion, he was running away when he decided he might get caught."

Without saying another word, Remus began to follow the trail left behind by the traitor. Moody, after barking orders at his men to keep vigilant and detain Sirius if he came back, followed.

Remus moved quickly across the sometimes rocky ground which surrounded Sirius' home. He stopped periodically and knelt down to get a better look or to get closer to the scent he was following. The trail quickly made for the nearby wood from which Sablewood took it's name. They continued to move stealthily as they entered the forest. Moody couldn't help but marvel at how quickly and quietly Lupin was able to move through the wood. Had he been allowed to attend, Lupin would have passed auror training with flying colors. Moody was broken out of his thoughts when Remus stopped suddenly and smiled ferally, his teeth glinting in the faint moonlight.

"He's close," he whispered. As if in confirmation, a jet of green light shot out of the darkness, missing Remus by inches.

"Traitor! Show yourself!" Remus shouted, returning fire, while Moody grabbed him and pulled them both under the cover of a nearby bush.

"I'm not a traitor Lupin. I'm a realist," Pettigrew's voice called.

"We were brothers... we were a pack. We would have died for you and you betrayed us!" Moony growled.

"I was never your brother," Pettigrew hissed back. "I was the inconvenience, the bait. I was the adoring audience for Sirius and James, and the project for you. Poor Peter! Let me help you with that! No more! Now I'm the one who is powerful!"

"Powerful? You're cowering in the bushes. Your Dark Lord is gone, and if those at the trials which have been held are to be believed, his followers are none to happy with you Peter. You've made enemies out of the only friends you had, and we're coming after you Rat. When we finally get to you, I will rip your throat out for what you've done and no one will stand in my way. You have no one to protect you now!" Remus roared.

"He is not alone beast. The Dark Lord is not gone. He will return and when he does, your precious pack will be destroyed starting with the littlest one," a second voice echoed through the woods.

"Consider this your warning Lupin, from an old _friend_," Peter taunted.

Remus growled as his tentative control snapped. Uncaring of his own safety, he lunged for the area from where the voices were coming. Moody charged after him cursing. Before Remus could close the distance between them, however, the distinct pop of apparation echoed through the darkened wood and Pettigrew and whomever he had with him were gone.

Remus roared in frustration and punched a nearby tree, leaving a fist sized gouge in the trunk and bloodying his hand. Moody eyed him carefully.

"You with us Lupin?" he asked cautiously. Remus merely nodded, taking several deep calming breaths. He shook his hand, carefully flexing his fingers before pointing his wand at it and muttering a quick healing spell.

"I'm sorry about that. I usually have much better control than this," Remus said awkwardly. "I just... the wolf is very protective of Harry and Sirius and any threat to them brings him very close to the surface."

"As I said before Lupin, you have some formidable gifts. It only makes sense that there would be some downside to them. I knew an auror who had similar problems reigning in his own inner demons. He found some of the eastern magics very helpful to him. I'd still like to hire you as a consultant. Think about it and let me know. For now though, we'd better get back to your idiot friend and update him on what's happened," Moody said.

"Thank you sir," Remus simply said.

Moody nodded and they started back through the woods, keeping alert in case Pettigrew returned or any of his friends were still lingering in the woods.

Sirius had transformed as he ran. His animagus form was faster, his senses keener. The rat had been here. He'd been here for his son. Had he been able to get through the wards, Harry would have been taken from him just as James and Lily were. He knew he shouldn't have left Harry inside and Alice was in there too, completely unaware of the what was happening. He may deny it to Remus and anyone else who asked, but he loved her... he always had. Sirius growled deep in his throat as he passed through the garden. He would kill Pettigrew. If he touched one hair on either Harry or Alice's head, he would kill him. He would rip him to shreds. He transformed once more as he reached the veranda and opened the doors.

Drawing his wand, he quickly scanned the downstairs, this time looking for a rat. He knew that Pettigrew shouldn't have been able to get through the wards even in his animagus form, but Sirius wasn't taking any chances, not when two of the most important people in the world to him were in danger. Once he was certain that the first floor was clear, he made his way up the stairs. He searched the first room and found nothing. Stepping out into the hallway, a jet of red light missed his face by centimeters. Cursing, he stepped back into the room and returned fire.

"Protego! Expelliarmus!" a feminine voice shouted.

"Bloody.." Sirius muttered. "Allie cease fire you crazy witch! It's me."

"Prove it," Alice said, her voice hard. Sirius muttered under his breath, trying to think of something about Alice only he would know.

"You came to see me the night before you and Frank got married. You were having cold feet and I told you to quit being an idiot and go marry the man of your dreams and be happy. You agreed with me and made me promise never to tell anyone. I never told a soul," Sirius said, remembering the night and how he had gotten very, very drunk after she had left. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, sacrificing his shot at happiness to see her have hers.

Alice stepped out of the alcove between his room and Harry's which she'd been hiding in. She started to lower her wand looking at her obviously distraught partner in concern. Unable to stop himself, Sirius pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Sirius? What in the world is going on? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Pettigrew... He was here tonight. He was the one trying to get through the wards... to get to Harry," Sirius said grimly, releasing her. Alice gasped, paling.

"Peter? Did he get through or was he one of the ones who were killed?" Alice said.

"I didn't stop to find out," Sirius admitted, entering Harry's room. He rushed to his still miraculously sleeping son, completely ignoring Dawlish who stood near the door. Sirius scooped up the child into his arms and took a deep shuddering breath. Harry began to stir.

"Papa?" he said groggily.

"Hey sleepy puppy," Sirius said gently. Harry frowned up at him.

"Is it morning time?" he asked. "Why is Mrs. Alice here?"

"No Prongslet," Sirius said, kissing his son's messy head. "It's not morning yet. Papa just missed you so much that Mrs. Alice and I decided to come check on you."

"Oh," Harry said sleepily, snuggling into Sirius' chest. "Missed you too Papa. Love you."

"I love you too baby," Sirius said, rocking Harry who fell back asleep almost immediately.

They'd come close tonight... too damn close for his comfort. For all his swagger when talking to Moody about the wards on the house, they weren't foolproof. Nothing was foolproof. He could have lost his son. He could have lost Moony and Alice. Merlin he really needed to figure out what he was going to do about her.

Sighing tiredly, he laid Harry down and tucked the covers around the lightly snoring boy before kissing him lightly on the forehead. He turned around to find Alice simultaneously standing guard at the door and watching him. He realized that Dawlish was gone.

"Where'd the newbie go?" he asked.

"He finally snapped out of it so I sent him to let Moody know that everything was good in here," she said, staring intently at him. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am Allie. When am I not?" Sirius said. Alice shook her head.

"Try that rubbish with someone else Siri," she said, glaring at him. "I know better."

"You haven't called my Siri since I was sixteen," he said with a sad smile. Alice blushed and looked away.

"I was such an idiot at sixteen. I had the only woman I will ever love and I lost her because I was young and stupid and didn't know how to deal with what I was feeling," he said quietly, moving across the room to where Alice stood.

"Sirius," she began, her eyes almost luminous in the dark room.

He cupped her upturned face in his hands and brushed his thumb over her lips silencing her. The rational part of his mind, which sounded suspiciously like Remus, was practically screaming at him to stop now before he went too far. Unfortunately, Sirius had a very bad habit of ignoring his rational side at the worst possible moments. Caught up in the complex tangle of emotions which had been stirred up by the evening's events and completely unable to stop himself, Sirius leaned forward. Their faces were suddenly just inches apart. He was going to kiss her. He knew he shouldn't. Her husband had been dead less than a year... she was still grieving and vulnerable. He knew that, but Merlin help him he didn't think he could stop himself. As he leaned closer, Alice's eyes drifted closed and her hand came up to rest on his chest. He could feel her breath on his lips and his own eyes slowly closed. He was about to make either the best or worst decision of his life. He still wasn't sure which one it would be.

"Sirius... Are you in he... oh... um...sorry," Remus said as he entered the room and took in the sight of Alice wrapped in Sirius' arms. The two sprang apart like guilty teenagers caught snogging by their parents. Alice blushed bright red and raised a shaky hand to her lips.

"I... I should go report to Moody," she said beating a hasty retreat as she practically fled through the doorway brushing past Remus.

"Damn it," Sirius cursed, agitatedly running his hands through his hair. "You have crap timing do you know that Lupin?"

"I'd say that I was sorry, but I'm not sure that I am. What the hell were you thinking?" Remus demanded.

"Don't Moony. Just don't. You won't be telling me anything that I don't already know," Sirius growled harshly. Remus studied his friend for a moment before sighing.

"Why do you do this to yourself Padfoot?" he asked.

"Because I'm an idiot obviously," Sirius said, tiredly rubbing at his face. "Look, I can't talk about this anymore right now. What did you need anyway?" Remus gave him a look which said quite clearly that the conversation was not over, but he would respect his friend's privacy for now.

"I came to let you know what I found around the ward line," Remus said.

"Please tell me you found a dead rat," Sirius said. Remus snorted.

"We couldn't get that lucky. From what I can tell, Wormtail led them in. There were at least four of them. Whoever was in charge must have sent the two that died in to test what else we had in place besides the Ministry wards. I'd bet my entire book collection that they were imperiused," Remus reported. Sirius looked at him sharply.

"You're sure neither body was his?" he asked. Remus nodded.

"I'm positive. I talked to him," he said.

"You what?" Sirius asked, startled.

"Had a lovely little chat with our former friend. Moody and I followed Wormtail's scent away from the wards. The trail was so fresh I could almost taste it. He went east into the woods. We'd caught up to him when he shot a killing curse at me," he replied. Sirius cursed.

"That bloody little rat. I swear to Merlin if I ever get my hands on him," Sirius muttered.

"I tried to get my hands on him. The little coward and his friend apparated away before I could, however," Remus informed him.

"You're telling me that he got away again?" he asked.

"So it would seem," Remus replied.

"Damn it!" Sirius growled. "When did he get to be so slippery?" Remus shrugged in reply.

"Do we have any idea who was with him?" Sirius asked.

"They stayed to the shadows and I didn't recognize either the voice or the scent," Remus replied. "Moody didn't either."

"Oh Merlin... Moody. He's probably ready to string me up for taking off like I did," Sirius said tiredly.

"Oh he was definitely not pleased with you," Remus told him. Sirius gave him a sour look.

"You are just full of good news tonight aren't you Moony?" Sirius said sarcastically. "I guess I'd better go face the music. You mind watching Harry for me?"

"Of course not," Remus replied.

"Thanks mate," Sirius said before leaving the room to go make his report to the chief auror.

He quickly made his way back through the house and out into grounds, the sun was just beginning to rise. He could see Moody and Alice standing silhouetted along the ward line.

"Black," Moody growled as soon as he was within earshot. "I should assign you to desk duty for the rest of your career." Sirius cringed. This would not be pretty. Luckily, he had plenty of experience at talking his way out of trouble.

"I'm sorry Chief. My son and my partner were in danger. I acted with my heart instead of my head. Had I stopped to think I would have known that they were safe inside the wards. I screwed up," Sirius said somewhat sheepishly. If he had learned nothing else in his career of mischief making at Hogwarts it was that sometimes it was best to just admit you'd screwed up and play humble if it killed you.

"You've got that right boy. You're one of the best aurors I have ever trained, but you have got to get that impulsiveness under control. You were lucky you didn't get yourself or someone else killed tonight," Moody said, taking a drink from his hip flask.

"Yes sir," Sirius agreed.

"Hmmph," Moody snorted. "Don't think I buy that act for a minute. You'll be on the graveyard shift for the next two weeks. Consider yourself lucky."

"Yes sir," Sirius said. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me boy. Thank your partner. She pled your case for you before you got here. You're off for the rest of the shift. I'll expect your report as soon as you come in tomorrow evening," Moody said before going to check in with Scrimgeour's group who were still patrolling the perimeter of the estate as a precaution.

Sirius let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding before turning to Alice who had stood by while Moody had reprimanded him.

"Thanks Alice," he said. Alice smiled at him, but didn't quite meet his eyes.

"No problem Sirius. I actually did it for me. I didn't want to have to have Dawlish for a partner. The man is an idiot," she said. Sirius snorted.

"I can't argue with that. Anyway, I should probably go in... get some sleep before Harry wakes up. I mean, Andy will watch him so I can sleep, but I hate to take advantage of her," Sirius said, suddenly feeling like an awkward teenager.

"Right, of course and I should go too," Alice said. Sirius sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was such an idiot. She'd needed him to be her friend and he'd stepped beyond on those bounds. He'd pushed her and now everything was going to be weird between them.

"Alice..." he began. She placed a gentle hand on his mouth shaking her head.

"Just leave it Sirius. I'm not ready for whatever this is between us yet, although I can't deny that there is something there. I just... I need more time. I know I have no right to ask that of you, to ask you to wait, but..." she said. Sirius took her hand and gently kissed the palm, folding her fingers around it.

"I've loved you since I was sixteen Allie, as much as I tried to hide and deny it. I didn't stop loving you even though you married someone else and had a child with them and I thought that any chance I ever had was completely gone. Why in Merlin's name would you ever think I would suddenly decide to give up on that now when I am so close to finally getting you?" he said staring intensely into her eyes.

"You're a remarkable man Sirius Potter-Black," she said, smiling tentatively at him.

"I have my moments," Sirius smirked.

"You certainly do. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon for Neville and Harry's play date?" she asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sirius replied smiling down at her.

"Good night Sirius," she said.

"Good Night Allie," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before she stepped back from him and apparated away.


End file.
